A Mission for Mira
by Twilit Phoenix
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, an unusual mission request comes in specifically for Mirajane. Even though the task sounds simple enough, Makarov sends the Thunder Legion with her, and everyone is in for some big surprises as they work to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

A Mission for Mira

Chapter 1

* * *

The guild hall was strangely quiet that morning. Levi sat at the bar, her notes strewn about as she worked to decipher her newest book. Without Natsu and his team around to make a fuss, the work went remarkably quick. In the far corner, the Thunder Legion relaxed, looking over a stack of request pamphlets that had yet to be posted. Nothing seemed to catch their eyes.

"Remember to put those back in a pile so I can hang them up!" Mira called from across the room.

"Of course," Freed replied for the group. Mira forced a smile as a page fluttered to the floor when Bickslow nudged it with his elbow too far. Closing her eyes and sighing, she put the freshly cleaned glass back in the cabinet.

The door flung open with a crash. Every eye turned to look at the out-of-breath messenger boy. He looked around at them.

"I have an urgent request for the guild master!" he called.

"I can take it," Mira smiled. She stepped out from behind the bar and smiled at the young man. He looked up at her in amazement. "You're Mirajane," he breathed. "You- you're just as beautiful as in the magazines!" Mira blushed.

"Thank you," she said. "I can take that for the master, he's up in-"

"I'm here," Makarov called from the second floor. He made his way down the stairway with more grace then the messenger thought was possible for a man his age.

"What's this now?" he asked, taking the page from the boy. The teen straightened up.

"My supervisor would like an immediate response actually. We are-"

"Let me read the request boy!-" After a moment, the old man snorted to himself and handed it to Mirajane. "It appears the request is for you."

"Me?"

The conversation had attracted the rest of the room's attention by now, so the collective surprise was expected.

"What type of mission is it?" Levi asked from her seat. She pulled her glasses off and set them beside her book.

"It's from a Modeling Agency, for the magazine 'Seasons'," Mirajane recited. She scanned the rest of the request.

"I've never heard of that one," Levi stated.

"We're only a few years old," mumbled the messenger, "but-"

"So why send a guild request if all you need is a model?" Freed pondered.

"There's more," Mira explained. "The note says that over the last few months the magazine has had several of their wizard models fall ill with mild cases of magic deficiency disease."

"Seriously?!" Levi asked.

"Sounds serious," Bickslow frowned.

"We've hired other wizards, but none of them were able to pinpoint the issue. And none of them were affected to even get any clues," the messenger explained. "My supervisor figured that if we could get a model to come in, the culprit might let their guard down and-"

"So, you wanted bait?" Laxus asked. The teen's ears flushed red.

"Not- not entirely!" he stuttered. "We'd be happy to accept any other female mages onto the set to work with Ms Strauss! It doesn't need to be just her alone!"

"Hmm," Makarov sighed. "Magic deficiency disease isn't something to take lightly. Are you sure Mira?"

"The request does ask for me," the girl stated. "I can handle it Master."

"Oh, thank you!" The messenger shouted. "The director would like to speak with you at once! The new issue starts shooting tomorrow so he's-"

"Hold on!" Makarov interrupted. "I refuse to let you go alone. I know this isn't an S-class mission, but it sounds like other guilds have already failed, and I don't need you getting hurt."

"Alright," Mira nodded. She looked around the room. "Levi?"

"Oh no!" The girl said, throwing her hands up. "I'm not a model. That's not my thing at all. Sorry Mira." Mira almost laughed at how red the girl blushed. Luckily, she didn't need to beg.

"I'll go with you," Evergreen called. She stood up. "In fact, the whole Thunder Legion would be happy to assist!"

"Now wait!" The messenger panicked. "The director said nothing about allowing more male models, I can't-"

"No, I think this is a great idea," Makorav nodded. "Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed, you three will accompany the girls as their bodyguards and manager." He gave a look to the young man who towered over him.

"I know very well that proper models have personal bodyguards on set with them. So, this shouldn't be an issue to accommodate." The boy sighed and nodded.

"If you five would meet me at the train station on an hour, we can head out," he sounded panicked and Mirajane did not blame him.

"Good Luck!" Levi called as they vanished out the door to grab their things.

-.0o0o0.-

The station was quiet when they arrived. Only a few other travelers waited on the platform as the teen handed out their train tickets. They boarded the train and the Thunder Legion and Mira were promptly left alone in their own car.

"This is the way to travel!" Bickslow laughed as he took up a whole seat. Laxus was silent, but he too nodded once the train began to move.

"Obviously this company knows how to treat its VIPs," Evergreen smiled.

"Mirajane is still a very popular model, I'm sure they'd be happy to spare no expense to getting her to accept this mission," Freed stated.

"Oh, I'm not-" Mira tried to say.

"Don't be modest," Evergreen interrupted. "Your last photoshoot was lovely."

"Yeah, just focus on distracting everyone with Ever. It should be easy!" Bickslow added.

"And with our cover, we should be able to watch from the sides to see if anything is suspicious. If I'm correct, Bickslow and Laxas won't be the only security there. This magazine has two other high-profile models that frequent their pages. You two should see about what their security knows. I have a list of all the models-"

"We were only given the mission an hour ago, Freed," Evergreen pouted. "How did you find out so much so fast?"

"It's probably from the stack of magazines he keeps under his bed," Bickslow teased. "I didn't think you'd be interested in the ones with-"

"I'm not a child, Bickslow!" Freed blushed. "I keep them on my book shelf, not under my bed… How shameful." Mira covered her smile when she noticed Freed's worried glance at Laxus. The blond man did not seem interested in the intended undertones of the conversation. He simply stared out the train's window in silence. For all the space they had in the train car, Freed and Laxas sat in the same seat pair, facing each other. Mira and Evergreen sat across the aisle from them while Bickslow sprawled out in his own seat facing Freed over Laxas's shoulder.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing to have them, just that I figured you'd only keep _certain_ issues on hand," Bickslow added.

"Well," Freed huffed. "Having them all worked out in my favor. The most recent issue of Sorcerer Weekly had the top unsigned models of the five major agencies, and one from just before the Grand Magic Games had a behind-the-scenes article about the work of the 'crew' in a magazine shoot. I skipped that article when the issue came out, but it was enlightening under our current circumstances. I think I can properly fulfil my role as your manager now. I even picked up the most recent Seasons issue from the newsstand for you both."

"That's wonderful!" Mira smiled, "but really, it isn't that much to be worried about. You all will be fine. Let's just focus on figuring out why the girls are falling ill before someone else gets hurt. The modeling is just a cover."

"Says the experienced centerfold," Evergreen teased. "You're taking all the fun out of the mission Mira! Do you think they'll give us copies of our issue?" She flipped through the magazine Freed handed her, her eyes wide as she imagined herself on these same pages.

"I've gotten copies when I've done other shoots at least," Mira nodded.

"If not, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the guild buys a copy," Freed stated. "Everyone has your previous ones." Even Laxus nodded in response. Mira folded her hands in her lap and smiled to herself. Everyone in the guild was so supportive, but it made her heart beat faster at the thought that Laxus had a copy of her issue somewhere at home. Before she found herself blushing brighter than Levi when she was around a certain dragon slayer, she changed the subject.

"Are you feeling ok, Laxus?" Mira asked. "You've been quieter than usual." The man wrinkled his nose, most likely unhappy that someone noticed.

"Hmm, you mentioned at the games that like Natsu you get motion sickness," Freed suggested.

"It's not that bad," Laxus growled. "I'll be fine when we stop."

"That's right! If Natsu was here, he'd be passed out on the ground!" Bickslow stated. The group laughed, the sound filling the empty train car.

"So Mira, let's talk about these shoots-"

Mira happily explained the process behind the photoshoots she had been a part of for Sorcerer Weekly and a handful of other magazines over the years. Both Evergreen and Freed nodded along with her explanation. Laxus paid minimal attention but every now and again Mira noticed him watching her as she happily recounted some of her more fun experiences. She had never been on a small mission with the other s-class wizard. She only saw how he acted while relaxing at the guild hall or during their large guild wide emergencies. Truthfully, she was happy to be given a simple mission. She highly doubted that she would need to transform and fight on a modeling job. Most magazine publications just wanted a pretty face and great body in front of the camera. It made the work easy enough for her. Mirajane was certain Evergreen would be fine as well.

-.0o0o0.-

They arrived at the town several hours later and followed the messenger to a tall building by the port. The receptionist, initially surprised at the groups' entrance, quickly gathered herself and smiled brightly.

"Is the director still in, Ash?" asked the teen as he marched towards the stairway in the back.

"Yes, he should be in his office," the woman nodded. "I can-"

"No need, he's expecting me!" The Fairy Tail group followed the young man past the receptionist and to a door. One knock and the invitation of entry was all the warning the group got before the boy hurried in and nearly closed the door on them. Laxus caught it before it hit Evergreen in the nose.

"Excellent, you're back," stated who the group could only assume was the director. "Did you get Mirajane to agree?"

"About that, there's-"

Laxus pushed the door open and the group filed in. The director recognized Mira and gave Evergreen an approving look. He narrowed his eyes at the three boys.

"Lee, what is this?" he questioned. Before he could open his mouth to speak or Laxus could grumble a hasty reply, Freed squared his shoulders and walked to the director's desk. He extended his hand for a firm handshake.

"You must be Mr. Matoushi," he began. "I'm Mirajane and Evergreen's manager. We're delighted that you contacted us. I hope you don't mind the extra muscle-" Freed glanced back at Laxus in particular but held back his usual looks of admiration.

"I'd prefer the girls felt safe while working this request. Magic Deficiency Disease is a serious issue for any wizard, and we'd like to do everything within our power to put a stop to it for you."

The director visibly relaxed after Freed's explanation. Even Lee, the messenger, seemed relieved. The Fairy Tail team remained guarded, but so far, Freed's surprise explanation appeared to be working in their favor. They hoped the director did not question why a wizard would choose to also be a model's manager instead of Mirajane choosing an actual modeling agency to work through.

"It's no problem," the director nodded. "Please sit- all of you. I'm sure you'll like to know what's expected." Lee procured them all chairs. Laxus declined, preferring to lean against the wall near the doorframe. Normally his distant behavior made their clients wary, but it fit the bodyguard persona he was meant to play. No one encouraged him to sit.

"Your request stated you were looking for Mirajane to not only find and stop this strange case occurring after your shoots, but also that you wanted her to model for the issue, correct?" Freed asked. He had woven himself a hasty spell of quick thinking and confidence, almost like a glamour, so while his smile cracked and heart skipped beats, he looked and sounded like he was in total control. It was a useful trick, but it wouldn't last long. This needed to be a short meeting. He gave Mirajane a quick glance, hoping she would stop him if she needed to add anything.

"Yes," the director stated. "I'm willing to pay the reward as well as Mirajane's modeling fee. This is our most important issue of the year, and I fear if another model comes down ill we'll go under. We're in heavy competition with Sorcerer's Weekly as I'm sure you know, so being able to put out a successful summer issue after the games is paramount. That's why I've convinced my talent directors to let me hire you, Mirajane."

"So, what is it you need us to do exactly?" asked Evergreen.

"The shoots are mostly done in-house. The building has several stages and photo setups, so the cause of this is someone on the inside. I need you to find the culprit and handle it to keep the models safe. It's not cost effective to keep finding new wizard models to replace the ones who get sick. Not to mention paying them since the job is what made them sick. To be honest, if you stop the person who's doing this, the money I'll save is greater than any fee you'd name in the long run." Mira nodded. The director was being almost too honest with them, but there was nothing to say about that now.

"Before I agree, I'd like to know what this summer issue is about," she said. "As you know, I've been gone for seven years, and I don't know much about what your magazine stands for. My manager did not have time to fill in the blanks on the way over."

"Of course!" The director smiled. "Here's last year's summer issue. We did a beach resort theme for the main spread. It went over remarkably well, but this year we wanted our major brands to go more classic elegance. It's different than anything we or any other magazine has done recently, and our studies show it's a good hook. Here are some of our ideas. Mira touched the artist renderings of fancy dresses and sleek suits along with outdoor lounge and patio cocktail dresses. They encompassed several time periods, most of them were from a specific designer.

"We're working with Bla-Ke closely. They're debuting their line for the new season and we're doing an article for them about it. Their rep is going to pick models specifically for it, but I'm sure they'll want you involved," the director explained. Mira nodded without showing too much excitement over the prospect. She knew the director was just talking through his teeth at this point if the Bla-Ke rep was really in charge. It would be amazing to be honest, since Magnolia had a small storefront where Elfman liked to shop. She wondered if she could convince the rep to send her a formal suit in his size. her brother no longer fit into his old one.

"Now do you find this all to your standards so you can sign the contracts?" The director interrupted her thoughts. Freed jumped back in.

"Everything looks in order yes," he nodded. He took the papers and read through them as quick as humanly possible. They seemed to be typical nondisclosures and liability contracts. Nothing overly hazardous or binding in the future. Freed handed a set to Mira and Evergreen.

"And you have no issues with the girls' security and I overseeing the shoots?" Freed said it in a tone that bordered on threatening. The director nodded.

"Not at all. There are a few other models that have their teams in tow. Normally, I'd be hesitant since we're completely in-house, but I know this is a special case. I'll get extra badges for you all by tomorrow morning."

"Excellent," Freed nodded. Mira and Evergreen signed the paperwork and handed it back.

"Also, we're housing our models upstairs if they wish," the director explained. "It's recommended so we can assist if anything goes wrong. Otherwise there's an inn down the road. Lee, do we have any double rooms upstairs?"

"A few," came the messenger's response.

"Great. Lee will take you all upstairs and get you settled in. I'll have your badges delivered as soon as possible. Your call time is 7am tomorrow morning in the lobby. come ready to take basic shots and work with our designers and artists. we're doing measurements and color tests to set up for the shoots over the week," the director explained. The group nodded, Evergreen looking slightly more nervous than excited, and they followed Lee out of the room and up the steps. He presented them with what looked like it once was a luxury two-bedroom condo.

"Woah! this place is fancy!" Bickslow exclaimed. The Fairy Tail group stepped inside, noting the cream carpets and fully furnished interior. The windows looked out over the mountains in the distance.

"The magazine board bought the building for a steal. it was full of apartments for the wealthy, but the demand just wasn't there," explained Lee absentmindedly. "Here's my card if you need anything. You have a communication Lacrama on the table over there. If I don't answer, it can also reach the reception desk. The instructions are on the card. Have a good evening." Lee shut the door behind him and left the group alone. Evergreen started to speak.

"Well that was-"

"Crazy?" Bickslow finished for her. "Great job with the director, Freed."

"Yeah," Laxus nodded. Freed beamed with the praise, but he let his exhaustion show now that he dropped the enchantment.

"It was nothing," he lied.

"Even so," Mira smiled. "They have no reason not to let you three accompany us and poke around the photoshoots. Hopefully we can finish the mission before anyone gets hurt." They all nodded.

"Are all gigs so early in the morning?" Evergreen asked. "This model needs her sleep!"

"7am is late for most shoots," Mira explained. "Staying on site helps. I'm sure times will be earlier for the actual shoot days." Evergreen groaned.

"We might as well turn in early then," Free suggested. The group agreed.

Mira and Evergreen retired to the privacy of the back bedroom, leaving the boys to decide on their own sleeping arrangements. The apartment had two king-sized bedrooms. Compared to the oversized twin beds or mat rooms with bedrolls in most inns that they were used to, it was an unbelievable luxury. Even so, Evergreen doubted all three boys would share the single bed. It came as no surprise the next morning when her and Mira found Laxus snoring away on one of the couches in the main room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hopefully the premise is interesting enough for you all. Eventually, there will be some Mira x Laxus thrown in, but until then, enjoy the story!

I'm going to attempt to update on Sundays/Monday every week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The 7am call was easier to make for the Fairy Tail group then it appeared for the others. Mira and Evergreen stood bright eyed and ready with Freed while the other two boys hung back. Their passes had been delivered to their door slot in the door sometime in the night, but even so, they were on guard. The lobby was filled as the clock chimed the hour.

Just like his research proved, Freed saw two other bodyguards and another manager accompany their models. Out of the twenty or so women, only two appeared not to be staying on the premises. The team each made a note to find out why. It was a good start, but they doubted that either of the girls would be behind the case. It would be too obvious.

"Welcome!" The director called out the moment he entered the lobby. The room fell into hushed whispers.

"It looks like we're missing a few people but since we have a schedule to keep let's head back, and I'll show you the studio. There's been some updates for all of you who've worked with us before." The director waved them through a set of inconspicuous double doors framed by potted plants and down an industrial hallway. Evergreen gave Mira a confused look, but her guildmate could only shrug. She was used to location shoots. The idea of a large indoor studio was not foreign, but she would withhold her judgement until she saw it. As it stood, nothing about the setup or the people around her gave her any direction of danger. She glanced back at the boys, noting their heavy observation. Mira sighed.

The walk only took a minute or two. The hallway opened into a wide room with soaring ceilings and ample lightning. Natural sunlight flooded the room from raised windows and hidden skylights. The setup was enough that even Mira paused to take it all in. She felt a large presence stop just short behind her. Without turning, she knew it was Laxus.

"Quite impressive, right Ms Strauss?" The director beamed. Mira nodded, still marveling at the room and its mini studios. Somehow, the design team managed to allow each of the sets the proper amount of natural light. The room itself was clean and filled with racks of clothing, props, and camera equipment.

"Come along girls! The assistants would like to start their measurements and get color pallets going. The lounge is straight back!" The director called out. He took Mira around the waist and stepped forward. The other Fairy Tail members followed.

"I hope you'll find that while our setup is different from other magazines, it's very effective for getting the desired look we're going for. Last year, we built an entire bathhouse set for our winter issue. The girls especially liked that one when we weren't using it to shoot," the director mentioned happily. Mira let him chatter in her ear while they made their way to what he referred to as the lounge.

It was a cute setup with a fluffy carpet and half walls to separate the space from the hustle of the shooting studios. It reminded Mirajane of the one time she was almost a part of the Dark Angels fashion show. It appeared the show had since gone out of business, which did not surprise her. That company was more interested in pleasing their sponsors then putting on a good show. She was fortunate that the perfect mission came up and gave her an excuse to bow out gracefully.

Mirajane untangled herself from the director's arm and made her way to the open seat beside Evergreen on one of the three oversize couches. The other girls filled in the remaining spaces. It was immediately clear who knew each other from previous gigs. Normally, social politics did not bother Mira, but she knew for the mission it would be beneficial to know which girls liked each other.

"Alright! I'll start by introducing our staff that will be working with all you for hair and makeup. Our head makeup artist is Misha, she'll oversee the others. If you have any issues at all, please speak with her right away," the director stated. Misha smiled and gave them a quick wave.

"My team and I are excited to work with you all," she spoke. The three artists nodded, and the girls fell into hushed whispers. The excitement even got to Evergreen; she practically hummed in her seat as the photographers and the set director were introduced. Finally, the director turned to the last few people.

"And finally-"

"I'm here! Don't start without me!" A shout rang out and the doors across the studio were thrown open. All eyes turned to a raven-haired woman who strode through the entrance and over to the group.

"I told you 7am, Nessa," the director chastised. "Take a seat."

"A model needs her beauty rest," the girl pouted. With the grace of a newborn deer, she stumbled into the lounge and sat on the fluffy white carpet in the very center. The girls on Mirajane's other side whispered, but she did not catch their remarks. Feeling the boys' eyes on her, she noted they found the new girls' actions suspicious enough to warrant figuring out who she was. With the way this was going, their group would have a lot of leads to follow up on later.

"As I was saying, these are the designers for this issue. They'll be doing measurements and seeing which of you will be best for each of their designs, in addition to our in-house fashions. Everyone is guaranteed at least one major label during the shoots."

"A few of the younger girls made noises of uncontrolled excitement. Mirajane smiled.

She remembered her first shoot. The designer or her favorite sportwear bra had been there and Mira desperately wanted to be chosen to get to wear the newest outfits. It was not the correct fit at the time, but the excitement and anticipation was the same even now.

"We'll send you out in groups," the director announced, so if it isn't your turn just wait here. There's food over there if you get hungry, and the rest rooms are behind that corner in our remodeled changing rooms." The first group was called, leaving Mirajane and Evergreen alone on the couch when the other three girls left.

"So, how are you feeling?" Mirajane asked Evergreen.

"Somewhat nervous to be honest," the other woman stated. "I'm so focused on this modeling thing that I keep forgetting about the mission. Do you think one of these girls is the one doing it?" The two of them looked round to their fellow models. There were several younger girls bunched on the opposite couch. They all spoke in rapid, high tones, more excited at the prospect of their first modeling gigs than anything else. The other girls seemed to be a mix of seasoned models and just beginning, so it was anyone's call at if they were behind this.

"It's hard to tell right now," Mirajane sighed. "Hopefully, the boys will have better luck scoping thingss out if we get busy." Both girls turned to find the boys out of the way of the excitement.

Bicklsow perused the snacks set out; Mirajane knew no one would touch them for the first few days, so it was good someone was interested. Freed spoke with another man dressed in a crisp suit. The relaxed look on his face spoke volumes. Finding Laxus was a bit of a challenge. He had made himself at home near some extra lighting equipment and stood in silence watching the activity. He glanced over, as if feeling Mira's eyes on him, and they locked gazes for a moment. The blond raised his eyebrow and all Mira could do was give him a quick smile and turn back to Evergreen. Without trying, he had very much fallen into the bodyguard act for the mission.

"Mira, we're up!" Evergreen stated. The director waved them and three other girls over to where a row of vanities waited. The makeup artists and hairstylists took each of them in a chair and the questions began. Skin allergies and scents were written down before skin tones were recorded and color pallets produced. The girls were each asked about their skin and hair routines and conversation flowed from there as they were made up for their test shots.

The head of makeup made sure to have a word with each girl about she thought would be best and answer questions. Only one girl had issues to bring up, so the older woman spent most of her time assuring her that no- they would never attempt to ruin her makeup on purpose before her shots. Evergreen gave Mira a sideways look of disbelief. The white-haired girl had nothing to say. She assumed the young model must have gone to an unprofessional, if not jealous artist in the past, and was just anxious. Personally, the thought of having someone else do her photo-ready makeup and hair was a blessing. In the past, she'd always been told that her usual look- while gorgeous- needed to be turned up for the studio shoots. It was a balance that she mastered just in time to lose seven years on the island.

The artists made short work of the girls. Their final reflections were the perfect 'natural' looks that they all knew were anything but natural. Final notes were made as the five girls thanked the artists. The photographer's assistant called the girls over for test shots.

It did not take long for each girl to get their headshots and full body poses completed. The assistant fawned over Mira only long enough to be chastised by the photographer. Evergreen found Mira's reaction to the star dome attainted through her modeling carrier amusing but didn't comment on it as they were hustled along to the designers.

Each girl had all her measurements taken with relative ease. Aside from the numbers thrown out every now and again to be added their ever-growing file, the designers were silent with their work. With each girl finished, they took the numbers and filed them away.

"When will we get to know who's designs we'll be wearing?" asked one of the new girls.

"You should know tonight," came the answer. "We'll have lines shooting for the spreads each day, so you should get your assignments with your schedule." The girls nodded.

"Can we see some of the clothing?" asked another model. She blushed when she realized she had their full attention. "Sorry, I'm just really excited! I love all your brands so much and can't wait to see what everyone gets to wear." A few of the designers smiled at her outward excitement.

"Our outfits are all in the back right now. We unfortunately can't bring them out yet." The five models nodded in understanding. After a few more questions, they were released for the day. Evergreen and Mira spotted Freed and moved to speak with him.

"How'd everything go?" he asked. Bickslow and Laxus moved over as well.

"It went well," Evergreen nodded. "I don't see why we needed to get up so early though. Now all I want to do is take a nap, but I'll feel guilty about this makeup!" Mira giggled.

"It went as expected," she added. "You three weren't bored I hope?"

"Freed made friends at least," Bickslow stated. "Otherwise nothing out of the ordinary happened. This might be harder than we thought."

"There's no way the culprit would give themselves up on the first day," Freed said. "They've already had time to develop a strategy." The group looked at the space around them. The last few groups of girls moved through the process much slower than the first. Mira saw the nerves in the youngest girls' faces. The boys suggested they look around one last time, stealing Mira's attention back.

"Is there anywhere actually off limits on the set?" Evergreen asked.

"Not anywhere you'd be kicked out for going at least," Mira recalled. "I'm not used to a full indoor shoot. Since the building is theirs, I assume they had it set up to be as easy as possible to navigate. I'm sure there are still backrooms and dark corners for someone to sneak around through."

"Laxus and I did a walk through of all the sets while you both were getting your makeup done," Bickslow stated. "The place looks like what I'd expect. No one was creeping around in corners and no traces of errant magic caught our attention."

"Its all very- orderly," Laxus added, glancing around.

"The only place we didn't check was the dressing room," Freed mentioned.

"Why don't we check there now while its empty?" Evergreen offered. Everyone nodded, and the boys watched them head to the changing rooms. They were indeed newly remodeled and empty.

"This place is fancy," Evergreen stated. Mira nodded and wandered around the corner into a room with full length mirrors. Her reflection caught her off guard but not as much as the second person in the room.

"I'm sorry!" Mira apologized. "I didn't realize anyone was in here." The other model seemed just as shocked and dropped her hands from where she was poking at her face and neck.

"I didn't even hear you come in!" The other girl giggled over her embarrassment at being found. Mira recognized her from the first group of girls.

"Its really nice to meet you Mirajane! I'm Vivian but most everyone here just calls me Vi."

"Its nice to meet you too," Mira smiled. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just checking out the area since the director said everything was remodeled."

"It is! It was way worse before," Vi nodded. "It was really only a set of changing stalls made of curtains against a wall. To be honest they didn't really hide much. It was really uncomfortable when they did a high profile shoot two years ago and everyone had security around. Some of these guys were not as professional as you'd expect. This is so much better! Now the only guys who'll be in here are the designers and their assistants, and we all know none of them are going to be spying on us." Mira nodded as the model explained, wondering if she was one of the magazine's recurring models. She would need to see if anyone had old issues laying around that she could check. The girl's next question threw her.

"How do you _still_ look so young and pretty?" Vivian asked suddenly. "I know there was magic involved, but its been seven years! How do you still look the exact same as you did? Do you have a special lotion you use or a secret diet maybe? I'd love to know! It's so hard when they keep hiring young and younger models!"

"Nope," Mira smiled, embarrassed. "All of it was the magic. We were literally frozen in time, so I didn't age at all."

"Lucky," the girl pouted. "That would be so cool!" Mira was not sure how to respond, so she was lucky when she did not need to.

"I have to go, it was great meeting you, Mirajane. Hopefully we'll be shooting together tomorrow!" Vivian waved and left the mirrored room just as Evergreen rounded the corner. The two Fairy Tail girls heard the door close and were left alone.

"Who was that?" asked Evergreen.

"Another model," Mira replied. "She said her name was Vivian. It sounds like she's worked here for a while." Evergreen shrugged.

"We could probably see if she knows anything about the girls who were affected with Magic Deficiency Disease. Maybe she'll know something useful to get us started." Mira nodded. The two girls headed out to the rejoin the boys in the main room.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Short relatively uneventful chapter I know, but It didn't quite fit with the next chapter or the previous one. Look forward to next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

According to their schedules, Mira and Evergreen started their morning together at the first shoot of the day. The studio was abuzz with activity as the assistants hurried back and forth, moving equipment or relaying directions. It took all of Laxus' patience not to shout at the runner who constantly scurried too close to where he stood along the edge of the room. He knew it would do no good, but it would make him feel better. An excited shout from the photo set drew his attention.

The photographer called out again, and the flash went off several more times. Mira, Evergreen, and six other girls held their poses. The set was of an outdoor café complete with a fake storefront for an actual high-end coffee brand. The girls were posed as friends getting lunch, fake shopping bags piled high on one side of the shot for the brand they all wore.

"Mirajane, hunny can you tip- yes!" The photographer cooed. "Can I get that fan moved to the left- just a hair!" Tthe assistants scurried to adjust the wind effect while another one fixed the lapels on one of the girl's jackets. She moved a single curl of hair on another model but hesitated and put it back a moment later. The camera snapped again.

"Let's switch you two," the lead designer called. She was an older woman with a harsh gaze. The photographer let her move Evergreen and a short strawberry blond girl to the front and seat them on the fake stone wall to the side.

"You- tip your sunglasses," the designer explained to the younger model. She looked to the photographer. "Can you see the patterning in the image now?" The photographer snapped a test shot and showed the designer.

"Good," she nodded. The assistants swarmed the set to readjust the studio lightning to hit the girl's new positions along with the natural sunlight from above. Mira sighed and watched the remaining models prepare for their shots to the sides. A few of them seemed not to have a care in the world and lounged on the couches. Others paced or chatted amongst themselves. Two of the newer girls watched the ongoing shot and tried to imitate the girls' hand positions and expressions without being too obvious about it. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary so far.

"Girls! Poses!" The photographer called out. Each model returned to their full pose, and Mira reminded herself to relax her shoulders. The dress they had her in was cute but higher cut then she was used to. The camera flashed, and they each shifted just enough. Eventually, one of their subtle expression shifts and muscle changes would result in the perfect photo. After two more adjustments by the designer and the photographer, they seemed to get what they needed.

Mira and another girl were kept for close ups on the set. Evergreen wandered back to the changing rooms with the others. Freed walked with his teammate for a moment and Mira spotted Bickslow chatting with one of the security men who worked for the building. That only left one member of their team unaccounted for.

She felt his eyes on her before she saw him. Laxus stood nearby the set now. It seemed the blond gave up on standing in the shadows and getting bumped into. He watched Mira and the photographer work to capture the new shots. It did not take long.

"Something wrong, Laxus?" Mira asked as she stepped off the set and let the next girl up. The moment the bright lights were off her, she felt a wave of nausea pass through her, and she wobbled. Laxus put a hand out to steady her.

" _I'm_ fine," he stated, giving her a look.

"It's ok," Mira replied. "I just need to eat something."

"I don't feel any magic around," Laxus stated offhand. Mira gave him a smile and a sigh, leading him to the table with mini sandwiches and salad set out.

"So, did you notice something else then?" Mira asked him. The cucumber sandwiches sat neatly piled on ice. She filled a plate.

"Just the other security keeping a close eye on their girls. Freed suggested we should follow suit, since it's easy enough to see where everyone is otherwise," Laxus explained. With her mouth full, Mira could only nod that she understood. The food instantly soothed her and made her realized how hungry she really was. Holding the plate out, she silently offered him a sandwich, wondering if he'd eaten yet. He declined.

"It's been quiet so far," he added. Mira nodded again.

"It's only the first day," she shrugged. Their team might need to change up their current strategy of simply observation to something more active if they still had no leads by tonight. The day went on.

...

The afternoon brought the first of the large group shoots; the cliche-ed swimwear spread. Half of the girls wore one piece, high-fashion strappy selections. The others instead wore the traditionally sexier bikini styles. It did not surprise the Fairy Tail group that Mira wore a designer suit; it surprised Evergreen that she had one as well. The designers walked the girls through what they should emphasis in the posing for the studio shots as the rest of the crew managers and security inched closer to watch. It was no secret that this was the shoot they all wanted to ogle.

The crisscross strapping around Mira's black and gold suit was different then what she was used to modeling, but it gave her a new set of poses to try out. With the photographer's direction, the camera flashes and pose changes came back to her once more. The feeling her recalled at pose-off during the Grand Magic Games was nothing compared to what she felt now. She lost track of the other two girls doing their own shoots in the nearby studios. Her only focus was the photographer and her own movements.

Feeling her teammates' eyes along with the warmth of the studio lights did nothing to make her lose focus. Her hands still found their places along her hips, caressing her collarbones, above her head, all while making sure to show off the swimsuit as well as herself. She moved into her last pose, heard a single click, and then a thump. She hesitated, and her momentum broke.

The world came back into focus. A blur of green and a shout immediately grounded her. Freed ran from where he stood with Laxus watching her, to the next set over. Laxus was slower to break from his trance. Turning to see what the commotion was and avoiding thinking about him getting just as caught up in her posing as she had, she spotted one of the smaller girls crumpled on the ground. A small crowd gathered.

"Is she ok?" Mira asked, stepping closer.

"What happened?" Evergreen appeared at her side, along with a handful of other models.

"She just passed out," one of the girls explained. "She was going through her poses just fine, and then she stood up, wobbled, and went down. I hope she's ok." Evergreen nodded but noticed that Freed seemed to be keeping the group calm enough by giving directions as he knelt beside the unconscious model. No one shooed him away to take his place, so the girl must have been here without a manager or anyone else to assist. A relieved gasp went through the crowd as she blinked and tried to sit up. Both Freed and the nearby photographer who joined him kept her from moving too quickly. The other models crowded closer and tried to be helpful. Freed opened his mouth to say something, looking overwhelmed.

"Hey! Give them some space!" Laxus called out, beating Freed to the punch. His booming voice had the intended effect and the crowd backed away a few steps. Freed gave Laxus a look of gratitude and helped the girl sit up, supporting her shoulders and helping her hold a small glass of juice one of the runners retrieved. The director hurried over, following one of his security.

"What's going on? Is anyone hurt?" He asked nervously. A quick look around at the shocked faces seemed to make him even more panicked.

"Everyone! Let's take a quick break! Please return to the set in half an hour when we call you," he shouted, voice jumping an octave. The girls were slow to disperse but most everyone moved to the lounge area to stay out of the way. Freed motioned for the rest of the team to follow suit. He seemed to have things under control now that the assistants were over their shock and ready to help.

"I hope she's OK," Mira said to Evergreen.

"Yeah," Bickslow cut in. "She just fell over. It was crazy."

"Do you think she was-?"

"I didn't feel any major magic spikes," Bickslow said.

"What about you Mira? You were right next to her," Evergreen added. Mira could only sigh.

"Sorry, I was so in the moment, I didn't notice anything."

"Laxus?" asked Evergreen. He shook his head as well, otherwise silent. He looked away from them all, pretending to survey the room. They reached the lounge and walked into a very similar conversation.

"She wasn't sick earlier today, no," said one of the girls. The dark-haired girl, Nessa, made a tsking sound.

"Maybe she got hit with that weird magic disease thing. I heard rumors the last girl was in the hospital for a month-"

"No way!"

"That's so scary!"

"We can't get that unless we're wizards though, right? Is she one?"

Mira and Evergreen stood at the edge of the circle, unsure of what to tell the other girls, if anything.

"Mirajane!" Vivian called out in mock fear. She clasped the s-class wizard's hands in her own and asked, "You didn't feel anyone cast any magic on her right? You were right there!" The other models quieted to give their full attention to Mira's answer. The white hair girl supposed it should not have surprised her that they would know she was a wizard; she felt several sets of eyes fall to her guild mark, plainly exposed on her thigh. Evergreen's was half covered by the halter and ruffles of her swimsuit, but Mira knew the girls were smart enough to match the two symbols. Neither Bickslow nor Laxus had theirs on display, but Mira wondered how long it would take for someone to put all the pieces together. If they wanted to keep a low profile, this had truly blown their cover. They would have to wait and see what that meant for the mission.

"I didn't notice anything unusual," Mira stated.

"See!" Vivian smiled, turning back to the group. "If Mirajane didn't notice any magic around, then it can't be that. I'm sure she just got overheated or something." The other model's smile and obvious logic seemed to calm most of the girls. Vivian pulled both Mirajane and Evergreen into the circle and sat them down on the carpet beside her. The other girls slowly picked up conversations again, this time about more mundane topics.

"So, you're sure it wasn't magic right?" Vivian whispered to Mira. Evergreen leaned in as well.

"We're almost certain, yes," Mira explained. Vivian's expression softened instantly. "Thank goodness. It was too scary at the last shoot. The girl didn't get up, and my uncle needed to call the emergency team to rush her to the hospital. Luckily her guild knew someone to help her recover, but it was so nerve racking. The only good thing about it was that it happened on the last day of the shoots."

"She's OK now, right?" asked Evergreen. "Magic Deficiency Disease is really dangerous when it's a severe case like that."

"Were you here for the other times it happened too?" Mira asked.

"The other times?" Vivian asked. She gave Mira a probing look.

"We knew about this last incident, and the director mentioned it wasn't the only time. He wanted us to be careful," Mira said, avoiding the whole truth.

"I hope you asked for a pay raise after you found out," Vivian stated, rolling her eyes. "My uncle can't help himself when he's around models he's trying to impress. He probably would have told you anything you wanted to know."

"Your uncle is the director?" Evergreen asked.

"Oh yeah," Vivian shrugged. "He's my father's brother. I've been working for him forever. I was one of the magazine's first models."

"So, you would definitely know about the other cases," Mira smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, but-" Vivian hesitated.

"We're not going to run off and tell anyone," Evergreen frowned. "But I'm sure you can understand why the two of us are interested in not getting a case of it." Mira nodded. Though, if worse came to worse, maybe the girl's advice would help them if they needed to bait the perpetrator into the open.

"Ok," Vivian nodded. "It's only happened a few times, and the last one was by far the most severe case. The other girls recovered within the week and were able to make it to the after party after all the shoots."

"The other girls were each wizards, right? Do a lot of them come through each issue as models?" Evergreen probed.

"Of course they were," Vivian laughed, nervously. "Usually the swimsuit or lingerie shoots give them away, if they don't go around bragging about it. Obviously, most wizards prefer to model for Sorcerers Weekly, but I've met a fair amount here."

"Did you notice anything unusual about when it happened? New security maybe? Flashing lights? Weird scents in the air? Anything?" Mira asked. Vi shrugged.

"Nothing too weird. The girls all mentioned they felt sick and were out within the hour. Only the most recent case was instant."

"What about-?"

"Girls!" The director called out, interupting Mira's next question. "I want to remind everyone to eat something. At the very least, we have juice and water on ice for you all. There's a lot of new faces, and I'd hate for any of you to not be able to have your pictures taken because you passed out as well."

"So, is she ok?" A brunette asked.

"She's fine now," the director replied. "We're looking forward to seeing her for shoots tomorrow." The collective sigh of relief was obvious. "Now, if I could get everyone to return to the studio, we're going to do the group shot before we go back to the catalog shoots you were doing."

With the tension gone after the fainting scare, the girls happily returned to the set to finish the swimsuit photos.

* * *

T-T wah!I failed to keep my schedule after only 3 chapters. boo. Hopefully you liked this one to make up for it? I'm getting to the fun parts of the story (plot and romance wise), I really am. I just like setting the scene a bit ^-^

I do apologize if anyone has done ACTUAL modeling work. I only know cosplay photo shoots tbh, so this will probably read more like one of those if they went on for days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Laxus downed the drink and called for another from the bartender. He was not used to missions like this. Just because he understood the benefit of not rushing into anything here, did not mean it was his first choice. Without any leads, physical force would only spook the models and probably get Freed, Bickslow, and himself kicked out. He did not have to think long to know how his grandfather would take that news. He walked back to the table with his new mug, arriving to laughter.

"This guy's great! It's too bad you guys already work for your guild, we'd love to have you around for all the shoots!" One of the other men said in response to Bickslow's story. Laxus accidentally rocked the table as he sat down.

After the shoots ended that day and the Fairy Tail team finished dinner, the girls elected to turn in for the night. Bickslow let Laxus and Freed know the house security guys working that day invited them down to the local bar that evening. They were happy enough to go. What Laxus really wanted was to head out and get some training in, but for now, several rounds of drinks would suffice.

The three security guys seemed welcoming enough. They were not wizards but seemed to take it in stride when they figured out the boys were. All it took was two hours of drinks and a dumb joke for one of the men to spot Bickslow's guild mark and comment on it. After the truth was out, Freed stopped pulling at his sleeve cuff and let his own mark eventually show as well. It wasn't as if they could deny it now, so they played it off as best they could so as not to let the drunk security guards connect too many dots. If they knew anything in regards to their mission, maybe they would let it slip.

The door to the bar opened and one of the guys waved. He was feeling his drinks already, so his motion nearly smacked his coworker in the face. The boys quickly recognized the two men as another of the model's teams. Freed remembered talking to the shorter man yesterday. He was one of the other managers, Geo. They joined the table, pulling up chairs and ordering another round for everyone.

"So how about that scare today guys?" Geo laughed. "My girls were pretty freaked out about it at first."

"She ended up OK right?" The body guard turned to Freed. "You were on top of that even though your girl was in front of the camera- and definitely on her game." He nodded appreciatively, and Laxus' brows furrowed. Freed waved the comment off and finished his next sip.

"She's fine. As it turned out, she hadn't been eating because she was nervous about the swimsuit shots. She had a fainting spell. Luckily, she didn't get hurt when she fell and seemed to be fine once the local physician arrived to check her over." The men nodded around the table.

"Good to hear. After all the craziness during the last couple of issues, it's a relief that this wasn't related."

"I'm glad she'll be back, she's sweet. Single too," one of the men stated. His partners whistled and elbowed him in jest. Just like that, the conversation came and went too quickly for the FairyTail team to get a question in edgewise without sounding like they were prying. The new round of drinks arrived, and talk continued regarding the availability of the models.

"Your girls are something else, Freed," Geo smiled. "Obviously we all knew what to expect from Mirajane, but your other girl too-"

"Yeah, Evergreen is-"

"She's got that whole sexy secretary look down with those glasses, and someone is ALWAYS looking for that type," Geo continued. He took another swig of his drink. "I tried to get some of my girls to go for that, since the work is pretty steady once they get it down, but they all weren't into it. Makes my job more fun I guess, getting them all gigs for the stuff they want while convincing them that some lesser shoots are still worth it."

"I'm sure you don't have that issue with Mirajane," the security guy besides him added. He smiled to himself, making an appreciative noise in his throat. The rest of the security team nodded in agreement.

"I love the swim shoot," one of them stated. "It definitely brings out the best in the models. It's great how most of them like to show off." That much had been plainly obvious at the group shot, even after the loss of momentum from the fainting spell, the girls were more than happy to get back into posing. The photo was designed to be the centerfold piece, so the set they built was ginormous. Laxus commented on how overkill it seemed, but one of the assistants heard him and was happy to set him straight on the marketability of a massive group of swimsuit clad models.

It took longer then they expected to get everyone in place and posed though. The set piece was a stone pool patio overlooking a backdrop of the ocean. The center contained a shallow wadding pool with lounge chairs on one side and a garden patio on the other. Once they were all staggered properly, each girl ran through several poses with the photographer and director until they all were ready. The final image was enough to make anyone excited. This was for purely sex appeal and everyone knew it.

At the center, posed on the pool steps, was Nessa. Her black mono-kini showed almost as much skin as the girls with regular two-pieces. Just like most of the other girls, her lips were pursed in a coy 'you know you want me' look. The two girls beside her mirrored each other. Mira posed next at the edge of the pool. The photographer urged her into a sexier pose, slightly bent forward with her fingers touching her hair while her left elbow pressed against her chest, emphasizing her cleavage. Her other hand ran seductively along her thigh, tracing just above her white guild mark. When the flashes began, she bit her lip and looked up through her false lashes.

Evergreen and Vivian had been placed on the other side of the pool. Evergreen lounged on one of the chairs in a deceptively natural pose that showed off her curves even more then her swimsuit could alone. With everyone posed, the cameraman worked quickly to capture the final photo; an excited cheer rose up when he got it and declared it a success.

"They should do more swimsuit features," one of the security guys sighed happily. "I'd love to see a few of these girls in something more modern."

"You just want them in less," his buddy elbowed him. The two clinked glasses knowingly.

"So which girl are you gonna ask out this time, Len? Or have you stopped doing that yet?" asked Geo. He leaned over to Bickslow who sat next to him and explained, "This guy always made a habit of asking out the single models after the shoots. He's not very successful, but that never stopped him before!"

The man in question, Len, set his drink down and looked Freed dead in the eye. He was feeling his drinks for sure.

"What do you think my chances are with Mirajane?" He asked. The table roared with laughter. Freed, Bicklsow and Laxus displayed various looks of 'are you kidding me'.

"Cut your losses now man," Bickslow stated. He recovered most quickly, but the playfulness of the conversation was lost.

"You saw her today," Len smiled drunkenly. "She was on fire! Can you just imagine her-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Laxus growled. The grip threatened to break the glass in his hand. Freed saw the first crack and was silently impressed that it hadn't shattered yet.

"We can all agree Mira is an excellent model," Freed placated. "You should probably set your sights elsewhere though. Both Mira and Ever would be too much for you to handle, trust me." The other men guffawed and raised their voices in drunken laughter and teasing. Len frowned, coming up with a retort.

"That's not a challenge," Laxus reiterated. The deadly calm he exuded drove his point home, even through the other's drunkenness. "We've got enough to watch out for without keeping an eye on you too." The man threw his hands up in defeat.

"Kill the mood man," he muttered. "She's hot. I was just thinking out loud." Finishing the rest of his drink, he checked the clock. "Looks like it's time to head back." The other security guys agreed and payed the tab after they finished their drinks. The Fairy Tail group left soon after.

"Well, we know none of them are wizards," Freed sighed.

"Guess that leaves one of the models or the assistants," Bickslow offered.

"There's another manager, but I only saw him yesterday for a bit," Freed added. "I'm inclined to think its one of the runners or the set design staff, just because the models are hired on for each issue and change out so often." The two other wizards nodded. Freed stumbled over the next curb into Laxus, muttering an apology.

It was easily past midnight when they made it back to the suite. As they expected, Mirajane and Evergreen were already asleep. The three men settled in. None of them bothered to ask about the girl's schedules the next day, so they'd let the girls' wake them when they needed to be up.

Laxus tossed and turned on the couch in the main room. The conversation and his reaction at the bar replied in his mind. He wondered if the games made him feel more defensive towards his guildmates. Of course, he had known Mira longer then his actual teammates, considering they both practically grew up in the guild hall, but he never assumed he'd jump so strongly- or quickly- to her defense. Maybe she would like the attention from the security guys, how was he to know?

He groaned, blaming the mission and his grandfather for sending him. The last thing he needed was to think too hard. He could feel the headache already. Hoping the next day would bring a tamer selection of outfits, the blond forced his mind clear and eventually dozed off.

* * *

Shortest chapter so far (and i'm hoping to keep it that way!) The pacing is kinda fast, but there's really not too much going on.

I just really like writing bar scenes ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At least the designs weren't overtly sexy. Once again, Mira and Evergreen were amongst those chosen for the first shoot of the day. Unlike before, this one made them uneasy.

"Are we sure this is a good idea with the current events?" Freed asked the director. The man wrung his hands for moment.

"It was agreed to months ago," he sighed. "Honestly, I love the idea since the Games held such a draw this year, but I see your concern. Trust me when I say that we're screened everyone in the building and have taken every precaution we can implement, including keeping this shoot a secret from the other models, just in case." Freed turned back to the set. The girls spoke with the designer. One by one they motioned a pose, sometimes alternating if the designer shook his head.

"Besides, with Mirajane here I'm sure no one will try anything even though they know which of the girls are wizards." Freed sighed and explained the situation to Bickslow and Laxus. The boys were not thrilled either. The only benefit was that now they _also_ knew all the magic users.

"I don't know any of these guilds," Bickslow mumbled.

"If they even have them," Laxus added.

On the set, Mira, Evergreen, and the five other girls moved into position. The studio had been built up to look like a rocky canyon with three levels of rocks to create an almost movie-like shot.

"Mirajane, you'll need to be down in the front. I forgot your magic is transformative, so if you can just pose as if you're ready to challenge someone instead of an actual attack, that would be most excellent." Mira nodded. The dress and strappy sandals she wore showed off a good deal of her legs, especially through the dual side slits. To be honest, the dress was more Juvia's style, especially if it came in a blue or black instead of the red she wore now. She stood in the front as the other girls around her maneuvered onto the fake rocks and built up levels.

The young girl who passed out the day before, April, crouched behind her with her hands on the false stones. She was not part of a guild, but they were surprised to hear that she was in fact a wizard. That fact alone made Mira wonder if maybe her scare yesterday was more then just a dizzy spell. She seemed fine today, and they learned she had stone elemental magic but was not interested in pursuing it further than the parlor tricks she already knew.

Evergreen floated in the back, ready to pose when the cameraman called out to them. The sky-blue crop top jacket she wore over the revealing white tank and capris reminded them all of a cloudy sky.

Of the girls, only two others were part of guilds. Their marks were on prominent display with their outfits, as were Mira and Evergreen's. Mira only knew one, 'SunnySide' because of another model she met years back. The guild had a beach bum reputation, though being in a southern resort town on the actual beach might have played a role in that stereotype.

For Mira, the shot was easy enough. The other girls had difficulty. After an hour of changing poses and adjusting clothing, they finally got the shots they were looking for. The doors swung open after the girls were released. The cameraman clicked through his camera with the designer. Mira and Evergreen wandered over to the boys before they needed to change out of the clothing.

"I didn't think that so many models would actually be wizards," Evergreen sighed. "I thought you and Jenny were just odd."

"And Lucy too," Mira shrugged. She did not take her teammate's words as anything more than gentle teasing.

"Well, we all knew _she_ was odd," Bickslow joked. "That whole group has something wrong with them." They laughed.

"Why would anyone want such expensive clothing to wear out on missions?" Evergreen asked as she shrugged off the jacket.

"The director mentioned that most of the buyers would be guilds who were looking for ideas for the Grand Magic Games, since everyone is planning for next year already. They aren't meant for everyday wear," Freed explained. The group nodded, seeing the logic of his findings. Mira and Evergreen noticed the other girls heading to the back to change and moved to join them when they were interrupted.

"Great job you two," called a voice. Lee, the boy who brought the initial request to the guildhall, came up to them with a clipboard in hand. He turned to the boys. "You three are accompanying them for the terrace shoot this afternoon, right?"

"What?" Bickslow asked.

"Of course," Laxus cut in.

"I thought that was here," Mirajane added. "Where are we going?"

"Just up the hill. The mansion in town has an elegant terrace and garden that the magazine rented out the occasion." The noise level of the room rose as the rest of the girls arrived. The conversations that floated to them proved no one else knew much of the next set either.

"Are you sure leaving the studio is a good idea?" Freed stated. This day seemed to be a disaster waiting to happen in terms of their mission.

"It's not a big deal," Lee tried to reassure them. "There's always an off-set shoot per issue."

"Girls! Come get ready for hair and makeup!" The director called, clapping his hands together to get their attention.

"You three are good to go then," Lee nodded, marking something down on his notes and walked off to find the other manager.

"I thought the director said all the shoots were here?" Bickslow stated.

"He either forgot or he left that out because he wanted Mira to accept," Evergreen frowned. "Personally, he seems like the kind of guy to-"

"It doesn't matter now," Mira sighed.

"This might be our chance to flush the culprit though," Freed said. "We know which models are mages, so we'll need to keep a close eye on them." The group nodded, and Mira and Evergreen headed to the back to start the process of getting ready for the next shoot.

None of the other models seemed to know much about the next shoot either when they were asked. They only knew they were divided into groups. Evergreen was put with some of the newer girls, while Mira found herself with Vivian, Nessa, April, and another girl Rae. The mood was light aside from the confusion. Only Vivian seemed to have qualms about the shoot. After their makeup and hair was done, April was whisked off with two girls from the other groups.

"Where are they going?" Nessa pouted suddenly.

"Their schedules are marked differently, so they'll probably have the main outfits," Vivian replied.

"Not fair," Nessa sulked. "She's so- little." They all knew she meant young, since the girl could not have been older then sixteen.

"Maybe the design only fits her?" Mira suggested. Both Nessa and Vi sighed. The other girl, Rae, nodded but was otherwise silent. Mira turned back to the mirrors. Her makeup was too strong for her liking, but she knew some of the shoots would be more 'high fashion' inspired then others. The blue and silver on her eyes sparkled under the lights. Somehow, the hair stylist managed to tame her bangs into a soft side curl instead of simply tying them back like Mira typically did. The rest of her hair rolled down her shoulders in waves. The other three girls wore very similar styles, the only difference was color. Nessa wore purple, Vivian had emerald green, and Rae's was a burnt orange.

"Come on ladies, let's get you into these dresses," the designer smiled.

"What are we wearing?" Nessa asked. "What's the theme?"

"We have these wonderful formal gowns for each of you. Let's get them on and head up. We aren't the first group, but we're all going together."

"What's April's dress look like-?" Nessa tried to ask.

"You'll join her shortly. The three of them will shoot their dresses first, so they're already headed up to the terrace. Its slightly too involved in my opinion, but the magazine director thought it was different so we're trying it. The woman continued about how she wasn't prepared to move formal gowns like this. The four models agreed the dresses were beautiful. Each one was a solid jewel tone, shot through with silver thread to give them each a shimmery appearance. Mira's dress reminded her of the ocean at night since the blue was so dark. The slit over her right leg made walking easier at least, considering the height of the silver heels they had her in. She was certain that the other girls were just as happy as her that they did not need to walk to their destination even though the trip was short.

When the manor's terrace came into view, the girls let their excitement show. It was gorgeous. With all the models assembled in the main courtyard, the director called them to order. Keeping watch behind them all was the small army of assistants and security, including Freed, Bickslow, and Laxus. The director sent each group to their separate locations. The other two groups appeared to not have designer labels today.

"I almost hope they host the wrap party here," Nessa smiled. "This place is huge!" Vivian nodded. They rounded a corner and came to a set of stone steps surrounded by bright red flowers. The manor towered over them. More than the scenery, the girls were surprised to see April.

"A wedding dress?" Vivian asked.

"It's really plain," scoffed Nessa under her breath. "I think I like our dresses better." While Mira agreed the dress was rather plain in high fashion terms, it was still gorgeous and April looked great in it.

"Ok girls!" The photographer called. "I need you three over here." A sudden pain spiked through Mira's temple. It felt like the start of a headache, but the severity caught her off guard. She wobbled on the steps, catching herself at the last moment. She took a moment to breathe.

"Mirajane! You're here between us," Vivian stated. "Come on."

"Oh right," Mira nodded. Carefully, she got into place. The shot moved on as if nothing happened, but Mira was on guard now. There was no reason for her to react as she did just now- unless it was reaction to magic. She looked around the area between the camera's flashes. She almost didn't notice Laxus behind the cameraman's sun-shield, but once she did, she noticed he also seemed to be on the lookout. She hoped he knew more than her, because there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary so far.

It was hard to focus on modeling now. Especially since the initial prick was back as a consistent yet mild headache. The other girls continued posing as if nothing was wrong. Mira hoped she just needed some water.

They adjusted their setup after several more shots to include the nearby fountain. Mira took a moment to center herself and drink some water as the camera crew readjusted. Laxus appeared at her side.

"Did you see anything?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "No one aside the magazine group is here. The building is locked down to outsiders right now." He frowned. "I'm not sure what to even be looking for. No one here appears to be doing any magic- at least not a lot of it for me to feel anything." Mira made a face and touched her temple. The cool water helped, but she still felt the pinpricks even though they were not as strong now. It was uncomfortable, but not something to make her worried she was in too much danger.

"What's wrong? I saw you on the steps, but-" Laxus asked. He stared at her hand on her temple, and she quickly dropped it.

"I'm starting to get a headache," Mira sighed. "I'm not sure if its magic related or not to be honest."

"Maybe Freed or Bickslow know something. They're watching Evergreen and the other shoot," Laxus offered.

"Maybe," Mira echoed. She moved back to the group but paused and made a beeline to April first. The girl's eyes were closed, and her arms crossed over her body as if giving herself a tight hug.

"April," Mira stated, reaching out. The girl jumped at her touch, then winced at her own quick movement.

"I-" April tried to say. One of the assistants wandered over to them.

"Oh honey, you'll wrinkle the dress like that," he stated, noticing April's stance. "Let's-"

"Can you give us a quick second," Mira stated, her voice was more commanding then she intended, but the effect was the same. The young man shrugged and gave them space.

"April, are you ok?" Mira asked. "Did you need water?"

"My head," she mumbled. "I feel- sick." Her words were calculated to make the smallest movement possible, but they were all Mira needed to know. Nessa and Vivian laughed with the designer near the steps and the cameraman reset for the new lighting. Rae was off chatting with the two security guards. No one else seemed to be affected.

"Laxus," Mira stated. "Someone's- I think they're targeting us. Can you see if Evergreen or the other wizards are affected? They must be still nearby. I'm sure of it. I'll keep an eye out here."

"You sure?" He asked. The sudden concern would normally have been appreciated, but she needed him to move.

"Yes, go!" She ordered. She didn't want him to draw too much attention to himself, but they needed to stop the culprit. He nodded and strode off. A quick motion to the magazine's own security was all he did before he left the area.

Mira focused on the young model. None of their group had abilities that would be any help to her, none of them were healers like Wendy. It was impossible to even pinpoint what was affecting her so badly. Mira heard her name and looked over to see Nessa and Vivian turn to spot her. Looks of confusion and - _was that fear?_ \- crossed the two girls' faces. Both models and the designer they spoke with hurried over.

"Is she ok?" Nessa asked. There was just enough real worry to disguise the otherwise fake concern in her voice. April blinked and slowly unfolded her arms, taking a deep breath before looking up at the concerned faces surrounding them.

"I'm ok now," she said, somewhat surprised.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked.

"Maybe it's just nerves again?" April wondered aloud. "I'm really better now, thanks Mirajane."

"Great!" The designer smiled, relieved. "Let's get this next shot setup them." She guided April to the fountain as she smoothed out the start of several wrinkles in the dress, expecting the other girls to follow.

"Are _you_ ok?" Vivian asked Mira as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Mira nodded, "I just have a headache, Its-"

"Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you got too much sun?"

"No no," Mira sighed, "It's gone now. I must have been too preoccupied to notice it stop." Vi shrugged, and they let the cameraman guide them into place. Mira looked around for Laxus. Had he found the culprit and stopped them? Or maybe he spooked them and scared them away. Either way, both her and April were back to normal. Though, the young model looked less sure of herself now.

The next hour passed with no mishaps. Laxus returned halfway into the next set and gave Mira no indication he found out anything. She huffed, struggling to focus on holding her current pose. She had her hand on April's shoulder with Nessa while Rae and Vivian held the fake bride's hands. How the designer figured out how to pose them all to show off their dresses was beyond Mira, but it worked. She was sure it looked like a shot from a bridal studio instead of a magazine, but Mira was too preoccupied to think too much about it. She couldn't get into her usual modeling mindset. She wondered if her headache and April's scare earlier was to blame.

A literal jolt of pain took her breath away and left her instantly lightheaded. She recovered quickly enough, but April did not. The girl's knees buckled, and she tumbled backwards into the fountain. Nessa screamed out in panic. Even in her shock, Mira moved to cushion the young girl's fall and the two of them splashed into the icy water. Shouts from the others were instantly muffled when the water closed over her face. The fountain was only two feet deep, but both girl's legs were stuck up over the edge. Mira struggled for a moment, trying to find which way was up and get her free hand under herself to push them both back to the surface.

Before she had too much time to panic, another splash reverberated through the fountain, and she felt herself and April, who was supported against her right arm and shoulder, lifted out of the water and seated on the fountain's edge. Rivers of water ran down her hair into her face. Her bangs hung in her eyes, and she quickly pushed them away to check on April.

"Is she breathing?" came Laxus' voice behind her. It took a moment for Mira to register that he stood in the fountain and had been the one to retrieve them. She could feel his discomfort with the whole situation, but she was glad he reacted so quickly.

April coughed, choking on the water she no doubt swallowed. The other girls watched in horror from a several paces back where they scurried to avoid the splash.

"Go get help!" Mira shouted. When no one moved, she growled at the security men. "Find the director. April needs medical assistance!" The men jumped to comply as April struggled to sit up on her own. Mira held her shoulder similar to how Freed had before. The others finally broke free of their shock and began to speak.

"Is she ok?"

"What happened?"

"Are you two hurt?"

"What about-"

"Stop!" Mira frowned. She was soaked, upset about them not catching the culprit, and now her ears rang with their questions. The group paused for only a moment, before trying to ask their questions again.

"Hey!" Laxus repeated Mira's command. He climbed out of the fountain and physically stood over the group. They backed off nervously just as the director rushed in with a small army of anyone available.

"What happened?" He demanded. Two men with a makeshift stretcher hurried to the fountain and took April from Mira's arms to rush her off to someone who could help.

"She just collapsed again," Vivian explained. "Mirajane tried to help her and-"

"Great," the man huffed. He turned to Mira. "Are _you_ ok?" When she nodded, he gave a single relieved smile. "You girls are done. There's food inside while you wait for the other groups to finish." He turned on his heel and hurried after April, "and don't tell the others yet!" They all knew his request was in vain.

"Do you know what happened?" Nessa asked Mira. The dark-haired girl gave Laxus a cautious look. He ran his hand over his hair to get what extra water he could out, but otherwise ignored the models now that the current crisis was out of his hands.

"I don't," Mira shook her head. The dress clung to her uncomfortably; she reached down to unstrap her heels.

"Did you bring changes of clothes that I- we- could change into?" Mira asked the designer. The woman was still in shock at what happened. One of the design assistants spoke up as he handed Mira a small hand towel.

"I sent someone to grab some clothing and towels for you two."

"Thanks," Mira muttered. She patted the towel across her face before offering it to Laxus. When he didn't take it from her, she ran it through her hair, trying to curb the dripping water that ran down her back.

"By some miracle, we got all the shots we were looking for," the cameraman announced. "We should all head inside." The relief of hearing those words seemed to break the designer's trance and she joined the models as they headed back inside. Mira hesitated at the entryway.

"You all go ahead, I'm going to stay out here in the sun until the new clothing shows up." Laxus waited with her while the others vanished. When they were gone, the blond pulled off his shirt and rung it out. Mira pushed aside her jealously; she really wanted out of her wet dress. The fabric clung to her uncomfortably. At least the other security guys were gone now. With the looks she noticed the one guy giving her, she guessed he would have _loved_ to help her out. Not that the dress currently left much to the imagination. A least it wasn't white like the wedding dress.

"How was Evergreen? Did Freed and Bickslow notice anything?" Mira asked. The hand towel was soaked, so she rang it out and draped it over the stone railing.

"Neither of them noticed anything," Laxus explained. "I walked by another group to get to them, and they were all fine as well."

"This has to be a short-range attack then," Mira sighed. "Whatever knocked her out, I felt it too. One of us was targeted." Mira crossed her arms and huffed. "This is so frustrating. We haven't been able to do anything." Walking back and forth, she left a trail of dripping water from her evening gown. Eventually she grew frustrated with the fabric and gathered it up, hiking it slightly too high. Luckily, Laxus had seen her in less and didn't appear to be paying attention. Mira caught herself staring over at him now. He stood in the sunlight, leaning against the railing, water still dripping from his hair into his face and down his chest. He opened his eyes as if feeling her gaze.

"Just transform into something dry," he stated as if it were obvious. His eyes lingered slightly longer then she expected, but she didn't release the dress.

"It doesn't work like that," she smiled. " _I'd_ still be wet. Then that clothing would just absorb the water. It's better just to wait until they bring us towels." Laxus shrugged. As if on cue, a pair of runners appeared carrying a duffel bag. They handed it over, and Laxus opened it to discover three towels and several sets of mismatched clothing.

"We didn't have time to dig through your suite for your clothing, so we raided the staff room. Hopefully we got your sizes right," one apologized.

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll fit," Mira smiled. "Which way is the restroom?"

"There should be one down the hall," the other runner said, pointing. Laxus and Mira nodded. The restroom was obvious enough; though they would need to take turns since it was only a single room.

"Here," Laxus said. He handed Mira the bag and opened the door. The bathroom was just large enough, but once inside, Mira quickly realized she had an issue. She opened the door again. Laxus leaned against the wall across the way. He looked her up and down in confusion.

"Can you unzip the dress?" Mira asked. He blinked twice before nodding and walked over to her in the bathroom. Mira held her wet hair out of the way and turned her back to him. Finding and undoing the zipper was easy enough, but he wasn't prepared for the dress to _not_ come off like both of them expected. Instead, he was left starting at Mira's shoulder blades and back through the open zipper. As much as his eyes threatened to trace her spine downwards, he held his gaze at her neck.

"You forgot the hook at the top," Mira laughed, almost nervously.

"Right," Laxus said. He fumbled with the small clasp for a moment before he finally got it unlatched. The dress opened. Luckily, Mira was smart enough to have her free hand over her collarbones to keep it from peeling off in front of him. Just because they were guildmates didn't mean she intended to give him a free show, especially since the dress had a built-in bra. Mira's checks colored, and she turned to usher him out.

"Thanks," she smiled, closing the door. As the latch clicked, she heard a whistle from down the hall. Letting her hair fall across her back and allowing the dress to unpeel itself, she hoped against all odds that the person who saw them was only Bickslow being obnoxious as she toweled off and slipped into the cute sundress in the bag. It was slightly too small in the bust, but it fit otherwise and was good enough until she got back to the suite. She supposed she could just transform into one of her usual dresses, but then she'd feel guilty that they tried to bring her clothing in the first place. Mira sighed and opened the door to find Laxus and one of the magazine's security personnel, the one who had been ogling her earlier. Her guildmate looked like he wanted to pummel the guy.

"Your turn, Laxus," Mira interrupted.

"Thanks," Laxus said. He gave the other man a look before stepping past her into the bathroom.

"I'll take you back to the main room, Mirajane," the security guy smiled. He held out his arm for her to take, but Mira declined.

"I can walk myself," she grinned, throwing on an oblivious expression. She heard Laxus chuckle as the lock clicked behind her. The man brushed off her dismissal.

"That's fine," he said. "This way, down the hall. We're just waiting on the last group." He walked with her in silence for a moment before showing her to the open room with the other girls. Before she could join them, he put a hand around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"When you get sick of _him_ , just let me know. I'll show you how a real-"

"Oh, that's not-" Mira tried to say, interrupting him quickly. She really was not interested in knowing what made him a 'real body guard' or a 'real man' or any of the other lines she knew he'd try to use.

"Don't lie now," he smiled, pulling her closer. "You wouldn't be the first angel to fall, and I won't tell your _manager_." Mira heard the emphasis on the word and only then noticed Freed in the room. He was talking to Bickslow and Evergreen at the far end. She wondered if he guessed the boys were just using cover roles or if he had been told. The man's breath on her ear reminded her he was still too close. She was not in the mood to tell him off politely like he probably expected, not after the day she just had.

It only took a second for Mira to shove him back into the empty hallway and shift into one of her demonic forms. Her claws gripped the man's shirt as she towered over him. His instant fear almost made her laugh.

"I don't see any angels here," she grinned. The bathroom door down the hall opened and Laxus stepped out. He noticed them both instantly, raising an eyebrow. Mira released the man and he stumbled away. He threw Laxus a look.

"You were right man! You can have her!" He called down the hallway. Mira transformed back and gave Laxus a look.

"Kinda overkill," he said in reply.

"It's not like I'm worried about blowing _my_ cover. He seemed to know your's," Mira frowned. "They already know _I'm_ a Fairytail wizard... Did he? Were you talking about me?"

"I told him he couldn't handle you," Laxus shrugged. "I was right." Mira could have laughed, but her energy was lower than she expected. She was ready for a nap, and to tell the director what she thought of his security personnel. The two of them joined the group in the main room.

"What happened to your dress?" Evergreen asked as she greeted them both.

"We had a mishap with the fountain," Mira explained. She lowered her voice. "April was attacked."

"Did you find out who?" Freed tried to ask.

"No," Laxus stated.

* * *

And moving right along :) Double Chapter week, since I feel guilty. Hopefully that nice long chapter helped since my update schedule is soo thrown off now.

Now I just need to decide how much Mira x Laxus I actually want to put in this story. I could very easily go either way with this as they work the mission...

Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Up in their suite, the Fairytail group compared notes on the day. Evergreen's shoot occurred without issue. Her group's theme had been a casual garden wedding vs Mira's more formal one.

Downstairs, the director let everyone know that April would not be joining them for the last two days of shooting. Because of her previous issue the day before, the models did not seem as perturbed as they should have been. The man gave Mira and the others a look as if to say, 'why haven't you done anything,' but otherwise said nothing.

"Whoever it is, they must have been targeting you two," Freed suggested, settling into the sofa. "Otherwise, I'm sure Laxus would have noticed something."

"But neither of us saw anything or anyone out of the ordinary." Mira frowned.

"And our group was the only one in the area. The mansion was otherwise empty," Evergreen stated. She rested her chin on her hands.

"They were the only two wizards in the shoot," Laxus added.

"Unless someone is keeping their magic a secret and didn't tell the director," Bickslow offered. "If they didn't join a guild there would be no way to tell."

"True," Freed nodded, "but even if we find someone who's keeping their magic a secret, what's their motivation at getting someone sick and sent off the set? All the previous incidents happened after the wrap-up and didn't have any long-term effects to either the magazine OR the victims."

"Maybe it has less to do with the outcome and more to do with target?" Mira wondered. "If a model is doing this- well, sometimes they can just be petty."

"But what if it's not a model?" Bickslow suggested.

"Revenge then? Maybe one of the girls turned down a contract-" Freed suggested.

"Or a date," Evergreen added. She gave Mira a look she'd have to follow up on later.

"We need to start getting answers," Laxus frowned.

"Yes, those reasons are great until you realize that ALL the victims were wizards," Freed said. "Those odds are slim. I don't think we're getting all the information here." They nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Bickslow asked.

"We need to ask some questions," Freed frowned. "Mira and Evergreen, you two should talk to some of the girls and see if they've seen anything. Maybe start with the models in your shoot this morning. We can ask around downstairs." They nodded and headed out. Once the boys left, Mira and Ever encountered their first issue.

"How do we know which rooms they're in?" Evergreen started to ask as they walked down the hall. Laughter filtered through a door further down, but most rooms were silent.

They spotted a door with a sign and paused.

"Let's start here," Mira said. The sign on the door was a wooden cutout piece hung at eye level. It read 'Nessa' in pink glittery script.

"She's not-"

"But I think she's worked here before, she might know something." Mira explained. The s-class wizard knocked. After a moment, Nessa opened the door and gave the two of them an initial surprised look.

"Mirajane! You're just the girl I wanted to talk to!" She smiled after getting over her shook, "and you are?"

"Evergreen," the wizard introduced herself.

"Right," Nessa said. "So Mirajane, you and that blond bodyguard, huh?" Mira flushed as she followed Nessa into her room.

"What did you say?" Evergreen asked in shock. "Laxus?" Nessa plopped on her sofa and motioned them to follow.

"I heard you two were spotted together at the shoot today, in the bathroom," Nessa grinned. Her eyes sparkled with potential gossip. "He's hot. I can see why you'd want to-"

"It's not like that!" Mira panicked. She knew she blushed bright red. Evergreen gave her a perplexed look.

"Was this before or after you got hit on by that other guy?" Her guildmate asked.

"How-?" Mira asked.

"I don't wear glasses because I'm blind, Mira. I saw you two from across the room before you ducked into the hallway, where I hope you beat his sorry-"

"Was it Len?" interrupted Nessa. "He hits on ALL the models, but usually it's after the shoots at the after party. He's tall with brown hair and has a weird nose?"

"Yeah, that was him," Mira nodded, "but I told him off, and I doubt he'll try again. So, who told you about me and Laxus?"

"So it's true?" Nessa asked, grinning.

"No, it's not," Mira sighed. "I needed help with my dress and-"

"Sure sure," Nessa waved away her words." Marco told me. I assume Len complained to him after he'd been rejected."

"Who's Marco?" asked Evergreen.

"Oh, he works with the security team. I think he thinks we're serious, so he tells me the best gossip around here, but that's a whole other story! There's no way I'd go another gig here with what I can make at other places. So I needed someone I wouldn't need to worry about seeing again."

"So, you've worked here before?" Mira clarified.

"Not during the last issue, but the two before that yes," she answered.

"Do you know what happened to the girls who got sick?" asked Evergreen.

"They were both new girls who were younger without too much experience," Nessa explained. "I really didn't get to know them outside of the shoots we were grouped in. Why?"

"We were worried," Evergreen lied.

"I wouldn't be," Nessa shrugged. "It's usually only one girl per shoot that its happens to, and it's never been life threatening."

"Do you think the girls were connected?" Mira asked.

"Aside from being young, pretty, and picked by the designers more than the rest of us, no. But every shoot has models like that and both of you are older than them, so I think you'll be safe.

"That's good then," Mira smiled. The Fairytail girls turned over the information in their minds as they excused themselves. "Thanks Nessa!"

"No problem," she said. "I'm looking forward to tomorrows designs. You got your schedules, right?"

"We haven't looked-"

"You'll like it, oh and don't tell Marco I told you guys about not being a long-term thing."

"Of course," Mira nodded. Luckily, neither of them was interested in the other girl's hookups and weren't even sure who this Marco guys was. The door closed, and they left were left in the hallway.

"Who's next?" Mira asked aloud.

"She gave us a decent lead," Evergreen stated, "and April matches that profile."

"Though that also means we missed our chance if only one girl gets targeted. Let's see which rooms the other wizards are in." Instead of knocking on all the doors, Evergreen remembered the communication lacrama, and they called down to the front desk with a lie about needing one of the girl's room numbers to return something. Lee answered and was otherwise flustered, so he showed them the room list. It was hard to see all the names through the lens, but they wrote down a few and thanked him. They continued their search.

The boys beat them back but did not have anything they didn't already know. The only excitement that they had to share was their encounter with Marco, Len, and Gabriel on their way out. Apparently, Marco and Gabriel assumed Laxus had gotten with Mira and were eager to embarrass their buddy. It was an awkward situation all around, which was luckily avoided rather quickly when Len stormed out. The blond still bristled at their teasing remarks.

"Nessa doesn't seem to think there'll be any more issues," Mira stated. "The other girls we talked to did not seem to be worried at all by today's attack."

"Though, the one wizard told us she has her guild on guard if she didn't make contact after each night. She wasn't _overly_ worried, but she said something about the extra check ins were worth it for safety." Evergreen sighed. "Aside from her, I don't think the others are taking the threat very seriously.

"Why would they?" Freed mumbled. "The director is doing a great job downplaying everything."

"It's like he's covering something up," Bickslow mused. Laxus nodded.

"Why wouldn't he though?" Mira asked. "He doesn't want mass panic if the girls think they're in danger." The group thought about Mira's words for a moment.

"You said the other model mentioned the targets were up-and-coming younger girls, right?" Freed asked. Ever and Mira nodded.

"Let's keep an eye on them tomorrow and see if-"

"A knock on the door interrupted him and an envelope made an appearance under the door.

"I'll get it," Mira said. She picked up the envelope and opened it to find an updated shoot schedule. "It says they've switched my shoots tomorrow. I'm going down earlier now."

"I wonder why," Evergreen mused. Mira only shrug. She had not looked at her old schedule to see what the actual difference was, but it did not bother her eitherway.

The next morning, Mirajane quickly discovered why she needed to come down when she did. As it turned out, April had been the intended model for the one of the main items and with her down for the count, they needed a replacement. The only problem with picking Mira was the obvious one of sizing. The designer did not seem too perturbed. Freed stood nearby as the designer and his assistants pinned and made minor fit alterations.

"What would I have worn?" Mira asked, trying to hide her yawn. She stood in a soft pink silk nightgown. It appeared to have been altered to accommodate April's less busty figure already, so the changes to let it out now were simple enough.

"The other designs are various pant, shirt and tunic combinations. This one has a plush robe as well, but obviously that won't need fitting. Mira nodded.

"Why didn't you pick one of the other models with the same proportions as April?" Mira wondered.

"I thought about it," the designer hummed, "but then I realized they wouldn't be able to bring this vision to life. I already spoke with the photographer about what I want for this set and my assistant and I knew you could pull it off the best after we saw you in the swimsuit shoot." Mira nodded absent-mindedly. It wasn't an underwear shoot, but she got the vibe that it could quickly devolve into one.

"Who else is in this set?" Miraa asked. She knew Evergreen wasn't. In fact, her guildmate only had one design today for the basic catalogue set. "I know I'll find out soon, but I was just curious." The designer snapped at one of the assistants, and she produced a list.

"Nessa, Vivian, Mae, Amy, Megumi, and Sasha," she recited. Mira knew most of the names to be the young girls.

"Alright," the designer said. "I'll make these quick changes and it will be ready for the shoot."

"Thank you," Mira said. She walked with Freed to the lounge, sitting on the couch and closing her eyes. She sighed. The door opened and the first of the girls trickled in. It was still ten minutes to first call.

"That must be the studio they're using today," Freed commented. Mira spotted the white bedroom set. To be honest, it reminded her more of a lingerie shoot then an elegant loungewear one. A few of the others joined her into the lounge to wait. When they were all gathered and ready to go, they were ushered to hair and makeup and then into their clothing.

"How'd _you_ get so lucky?" Vi pouted when Mira slipped into the altered piece.

"Were you not supposed to have this main design?" Nessa questioned. The other girls quieted to listen to the three top models.

"I didn't originally," Mira started to say, "but I was asked to step in." Both Nessa and Vivian frowned. They had little time to argue as they were called to the set. By now, the others started arriving for the other photos as well. Evergreen and the boys meandered in as well.

Mira sat on the plush comforter on the bed, the fuzzy robe around her shoulders and her legs tucked up under her. Around her, the others were staged. It was intended to look like they were staying overnight and having too much fun in their designer PJs. The result was mixed. Eventually they switched the girls' places and Mira found herself pulled back into the lull of her own poses. The robe inched off her shoulders and the nightgown bunched at her thigh as she shifted to extend her leg off the bed and lean into the bedpost where Vivian stood.

Obviously, the full night of sleep she got was enough to restore her energy. There was no lingering sign of the headache from yesterday, which made focusing on her task that much easier. She felt the gathering crowd's eyes on her and slipped into another pose.

The camera flashed; directions were called out for the other girls. The designer reset them all to highlight a different aspect and moved Mira so she stood at the foot of the bed. At this point, the s-class wizard was happy to strike a different pose. Her teammates watched from the sidelines as she moved with each camera flash, feeling the rhythm she lost yesterday.

In the back of her mind, she felt a twinge. Adjusting poses again, she reached out to touch the bed post near Vivian and another model. As if the floor dropped out from under her, Mira's knees suddenly buckled. Luckily, she didn't tumble into the bed, but her jolt did not go unnoticed.

"Are you ok Mirajane?" called out the designer. The other models gave her a worried look. Mira smiled guiltily.

"I'm fine, I just shifted on my ankle wrong," she lied. She straightened into her pose again, but her moment was lost. The gentle pulse in her temples grew. After a few more minutes, the designer called the shot complete and released the girls. Mira made her way carefully to Freed and the others. Evergreen was gone, most likely getting ready for her next shoot.

"Are you ok?" Freed asked.

"This headache from yesterday is back," she admitted, "and just now, I felt like all my energy drained out of me."

"Do you think the culprit is targeting you now?" Freed mused.

"Can you still use your magic?" Bickslow asked. Mira pulled her robe over her shoulders and walked through a simple transformation. When she opened the robe again, she wore one of her favorite dresses.

"It appears so," Mira nodded. She shifted back to the night gown. "Though I'm not sure I could hold one of my stronger takeovers for long. I felt fine until a few minutes ago."

"I'm going to look at the set," Laxus said. Mira watched him go. The bedroom was empty now. A single light lit the set as he meandered around it, touching the props. She noted how carefully he moved in the room, lifting the pillowing and touching the bed post she nearly fell into. Her mind wandered dangerously. Imagining Laxus in a bedroom was the last thing she needed to be doing right now.

"Mira!" Nessa called across the studio. "The designer wants the gown back whenever you have a chance."

"Coming," Mira called. She steadied herself after another wave of light headedness hit her. Freed and Bickslow watched with concern.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bickslow asked. "I'll be fine," Mira reassured them. "We need to catch this guy. I can deal with a headache if it proves they're nearby."

"I'll look into a script that might be able to bounce the effect back to the caster, "Freed suggested. "There has to be a set of runes that do that. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." Mira nodded and walked back to the changing rooms. She changed out of the nightgown and moved to watch Evergreen from her spot on the sofa. Sitting made her confident that she wouldn't pass out at least, if worst came to worst.

Her guildmate had on a formfitting long-sleeved dress. Mira expected to have on something similar. She tried to remember and pinpoint the feeling she got during her shoot. She didn't get very far. Vivian sat down next to her the couch with a handful of baby carrots. She offered Mira one. It might have been the makeup, but Vivian appeared to be glowing.

"You ok?" Vi asked. Mira accepted the carrot and nodded. Vivian put a hand on the wizard's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Mira promised. "I just needed a moment off my feet before my next shoot." Vivian gave her a skeptical look as she finished off the carrots but did not wanted to press further.

"So how did you end up getting April's spot?" Vi asked. She watched Evergreen switch with the next girl and stop to talk to Bickslow.

"What?" Mira asked. "How'd you know April was supposed to get the spot?"

"The designers all have a master list," the girl shrugged. Mira felt the statement was not completely truthful but had no way to prove it. For all she knew, Vi's uncle could have left his list out and she happened across it.

"The designer said she felt I could bring her vision to life best," Mira explained. "Hopefully I did it justice."

"I'm sure you did," Vivian smiled. "Everyone loves you! Did my uncle ask you if you're staying on for the next issue yet?" Mira shook her head.

"He didn't," she said.

"Hmm, maybe he talked to your- manager," April said, hesitating for a moment. Mira gave her a look. She felt a wave of lightheadedness and steeled herself. She really did not want to pass out on Vivian, or anyone for that matter.

"So, what's your next set? Do you have a catalogue piece you're doing?" Vivian asked, oblivious to Mira's zoning out.

"Oh yeah, not for a bit though," Mira nodded. "You?"

"I'm up soon actually," Vivian replied. "I just wanted a snack and to recharge a bit. Good luck, though I'm sure you won't need it." Vivian called over her shoulder as she hurried off. Mira pressed her fingers to her temples and eased the tension from the blooming headache. Evergreen appeared after she changed with another plate of food.

"Headache?" she asked. The wizard lowered her voice, "do you think it's another attack?"

"It has to be," Mira nodded. "It's better now, though. She took one of the finger sandwiches from Evergreen's plate.

"Freed said he'd work on something to help, so hopefully that will work," Mira explained. It's fading now at least."

"You still have time before your shoot, right?" Evergreen asked. Mira nodded. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. The three girls doing their shoots switched out. Eventually Freed joined them.

"Done," he smiled. "It took more time than I first assumed, but if someone targets you again, their attack should bounce back. That way we'll know who it is. He presented Mira with a thick bracelet. "I've put the enchantment on this. As long as you're wearing it, it should work as expected. If I had more time to account for everything I could have wrote something for you directly, but this will work just as well."

"Hopefully the designers like it and don't make you take it off," Evergreen stated.

"It should be fine," Freed shrugged. "I spoke with your next designer and she didn't seem have an issue." The call for the next few girls was announced. Evergreen made herself comfortable as Mira slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Wow," she said.

"What?" Freed asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Mira smiled. "My headache vanished. This is great!" Freed visibly breathed a sigh of relief. "And now we wait." His statement was supposed to refer to waiting for another attack, but they ended up waiting for Mira's turn far longer than they realized. The girls leading up to her time slot struggled to work with the camera team and in turn threw off the schedule.

Waiting with her hair and makeup touched up in an elegant dress, she watched the other girls. Evergreen and Bickslow waited in the lounge with Laxus and Freed. The studio was mostly empty at this point, only the camera crew and the designer remained. Most of the house security personnel had retreated to the staff room in the back. They were still within earshot if something happened, but they all knew the wizards could handle themselves.

Finally, it was Mira's turn. With the time she had to herself, she felt refreshed again. She greeted the woman with a smile. This was the designer she was most excited to impress: Bla-ke.

"Ah Mirajane," the woman smiled. "Thank you so much for your patience. If I knew it would have taken so long to pose these newer girls I would have-"

"Don't worry about it!" Mira smiled. "I liked the break. The rest of my team might not agree though." The young woman noticed the others in the lounge for first time and laughed with Mira at the joke.

"Well, this shouldn't take too long," she said. As if to prove her point, Mira's experience made getting the right shots on her first go easy. The designer was thrilled and let Mira know she'd love to work with her in the future. Her guildmates met her as she came off the set.

"That would be amazing," Mira agreed. The designer mirrored her smile, eyeing the four others. "You're one of the other models correct?" she asked of Evergreen. The wizard nodded.

"Do you three model as well?" The designer asked the boys.

"No," Laxus replied.

"Would you be willing to try?"

"What?" Bickslow asked. All of them looked to the designer in surprise. She glanced away for a moment. The camera crew had not left yet, but they seemed to be almost done packing up.

"I was hoping there would also be male models around to steal for a side project, but it looks like I was wrong," she sighed. "I have the matching male designs for this set stored in the back. Would you be up for letting me take a few test pictures? My advertiser wasn't sold on the mixed look, but I'm sure I can convince them with an example."

"You know we aren't models though," Freed explained. His expression was a mix of nerves and excitement. The designer waved his fears away.

"Obviously," she laughed. "I'm not expecting a stunning photo, just a base I can use to sell my idea to a new set of eyes. I'm almost certain you'll fit in what I have with me." They were silent for a moment.

"What's the harm?" Evergreen laughed. "You guys get to see that modeling isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Great!" The woman exclaimed. "Come with me." She lead them into the empty dressing room and rolled a small covered trunk into sight. Laxus hung back; Freed and Bickslow seemed to be caught up in the idea now. The designer pulled out the first suit.

"They're modern suits with old school lines," she explained. She gave Freed the first one and dug in the pile. Bickslow was next. The pinstriping on his was subtle while the silver buttons on his cuffs stood out.

"Go try those on," the designer ordered of the boys. Turning to Evergreen she said, "Your dress from earlier is on that rack, can you put it back on?" Evergreen nodded. Her hair and makeup were still mostly in one piece.

"And for you," the designer mumbled, looking to Laxus. "If this one fits I'll die beyond happy." She pulled a dark charcoal suit from the bottom of the trunk and held it up. The look of glee she wore was too much. "Put this on."

"I haven't agreed-" Laxus tried to say.

"Please, you'll be perfect!" the designer plead. "Mirajane, tell him!" Mira froze at being put on the spot. The suit Laxus held was crisp and beautiful. She had no doubt he would look great in it. Before she could tell him to try it on, the boys beat her to it.

"Just put it on, man," Bickslow stated.

"You'll look great," Freed added. Mira nodded. Freed and Bickslow stood for the designer as she waved Laxus away and examined the fit of their suits. After a few tucks and hidden pins in the proper places the designer nodded and surveyed her work.

"Wow," Evergreen nodded. "They're right when they say all men look better in suits." Freed bowed playfully.

"Come on Laxus!" Called Bickslow teasing, "I _know_ you know how to put on a suit!"

"Shut up," growled Laxus. He appeared from the back with a frown, fumbling with the front buttons.

"Wow," Mira heard herself say. Evergreen whistled. The designer cooed over him, adjusting the lay of his lapels and pulling on the shoulder panels.

"You all look great!" Che cooed. "Now, come with me. We'll just rearrange this set a bit." She pulled a chair and a bench into place on the studio and flicked on the warmer of the three lights.

"They took the camera," Laxus noted.

"That's fine," she smiled. "I have a personal one. I didn't expect to get official photos."

"So, what are you looking for us to do?" Mira asked. The woman choose a studio set with a plain woodgrain backdrop. The winged chair and matching bench made them think of an old-school writing office. All it needed was a desk and a bookshelf. The designer smiled.

"Think 'mob boss'," she explained with a grin. It surprised no one when she motioned to the blond man. "That's you. Sit here." She positioned Laxus facing forward in the chair and built the scene around him.

"I want you to channel power," she told them all. She stood Freed and Bickslow on each side of the chair, giving them specific poses to show off the suits. "Power and confidence. The designs might be based on old school looks, but they're made for the modern client. You're in charge, make me believe it." When she finished getting them in place, the designer sat Evergreen on the bench in front of Bickslow. She tipped the wizard's chin and suggested touching her glasses in a look that said: 'you think you're on my level?'.

"Obviously, you girls need to embody the same confidence as the boys. These outfits are not made for women who can't take charge. Yes, I want you to look beautiful, you are also powerful, and you know it. So, show that. Now Mirajane, I'm going to have you sit here." She patted the arm of Laxus' chair. A quick look at Laxus was the only warning Mira gave him before she scooted up next to him. Her legs dangled to the side and Freed moved to not be blocked by her knees. The designer frowned.

"Hmm," she muttered, looking between Laxus and Mira. "You two are comfortable around each other, right? Mirajane, can you swivel around to the other side and loop your legs over his knee-" no one moved while they let the designer worked on the new position in her head.

"You want them to do what?" Freed finally asked. Mira heard the change in his voice, almost jealous of the half-described pose. She would have laughed to herself, if she was not the one who was going to be in the compromising position.

"It'll look great," designer promised, "and it will show off the dress' ability to keep its form while in an unusual position. Just swivel your legs this way." Mira gave Laxus an embarrassed look and turned to face him. The designer looped her legs over his closest knee and waved Freed back into place. She stood back and examined the setup so far. She motioned to Laxus, taking his left hand and bending it up.

"Lean your chin- not that much- on this hand. Look directly forward, yes. Now this hand goes here," she said, putting his right palm on Mira's hip. She jumped at the initial contact.

"Sorry," Mira said. "I haven't actually worked with anyone liked this before on a photoset. I usually do solo poses." The designer waved her nerves off.

"You look great," she stated. "Most models aren't used it at first either. I do want you to lean in slightly and put your hand on his shoulder though." Mira hesitated again before she complied. The warmth of his hand at her hip was distracting.

"Hmm, try touching a bit of his hair instead- there!" The designer smiled. "Boys, your positions." She pulled the rather large camera from where she looped it around her neck and stood back.

"Remember that chin tilt!" The designer called to Evergreen. The camera flashed.

"Pop that hip to the front just a little more," she motioned to Freed. "Shoulders back." Freed straightened up, reminding himself not to pull his crossed arms too far up like she already warned him. To Bickslow, she instructed him to give a slight grin out the corner of his mouth as he faked adjusting his sleeve cuffs to show off the buttons. And finally, she pressed Laxus' toes out so he looked less stiff. His wide spread was visibly reduced by Mira's thin legs, one curled up under his knee and the other pointed to the floor between them.

Mira hopped that everyone was too distracted by their own instructions to notice how much she had to control her own breathing. A door squeaked open, but Mira assumed it was one of the security guys coming through to check the room. Luckily no one appeared so see them posed on set.

She focused back on the lock of Laxus' hair curled in her fingers; the pressure on her hip reminded her that he felt her movement, and she nearly pulled away. Laxus relaxed the tension on his shoulder where she leaned and glanced up at her out of the corner of his eyes. She returned his gaze, reminding herself to breath slowly. Popping her shoulder and melting deeper into her pose, the camera flashes faded. What felt like ages must have only taken a few minutes once then were posed. A high-pitched squeak pulled her attention. The director took one last picture and the shoot was over. Mira blinked and felt the world come back into focus around her as the group dropped their poses. She looked around for the cause of the sound but saw nothing.

"I knew you all would be perfect!" The designer smiled. "Thank you so much! You boys should be models too you know." Freed and Bickslow laughed, unbuttoning the suits as they returned them. Evergreen followed them.

"Mira," Laxus said. She glanced to him. He gave her a look and bounced the leg she still perched over.

"Oh! Sorry!" She blushed, leaping to her feet so he could get up. Laxus nodded in thanks and got up to follow the others. It didn't take long for them to change and return to their room upstairs.

"Well, that was interesting," Bickslow said when they were alone.

"She really seemed to like you guys," Mira smiled.

"It was fun," Freed nodded. He was obviously still excited from the experience. "Hopefully that ends up being what she needs." Mira agreed. She was sure her face was still flushed from the thought of being posed almost in Laxus' lap. How many times had she thought about a situation like this when she had been crushing on him years ago when they were younger? Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax.

* * *

WOOO! Long chapter!

So the group photoshoot scene was the random reason I wanted to write this silly story in the first place. I have no clue why an image of them as a mob on a photostage came to me... but it did.

Also, my goal is to finish this story up for Christmas/New Years. Seeing as it looks like I'll have maybe 2-3 chapters to go till its done, I'm hoping its doable now that i have some more free time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Did any of you notice anything strange at the end of the shoot?" Mira asked. "I thought I heard someone come in, but I didn't see anyone when we were done."

"I didn't notice anything," Evergreen shrugged. "Maybe it was your imagination?"

"I might have heard a door open," Freed suggested. "Why? Did you feel another attack?"

"No, not at all," Mira assured him. "The bracelet works great. I didn't feel anything weird, but I did hear something. Are you sure none of you noticed?"

"Was that what brought you out of your modeling zone?" Evergreen asked. "You were really into it, just like at the earlier shoot, but then you snapped out of it and seemed distracted."

"Yes," Mira nodded, she ducked her head and asked, "am I that obvious when I'm feeling the poses?" Evergreen laughed.

"Everyone mentioned that you seem to get really into your sets in front of the camera, but I don't think they can tell when you fall out of it," Evergreen explained.

"I'll take a look," Laxus offered, bringing the conversation back. "It's probably nothing, but maybe something will turn up." He left the suite. Just as he closed the door, the communication lacrama lit up and the director's voice come through.

"Mirajane? Are you available right now?"

"Of course!" Mira stuttered. The voice initially made them all jump. "What can I help you with?"

"If you have a moment, can I meet you in the lobby in a few minutes? I have some things I'd love to go over with you."

"I'll be down shortly," she called. The lacrama faded and Freed turned to Mira.

"Did you want me to come with you?" Freed asked. Mira pursed her lips.

"If he wants to talk about the modeling contract with him then you're welcome to join. I can't think of any other reason to have a private discussion."

"I'll walk down with you. If you don't need me, I'll assist Laxus," Freed smiled. Bickslow and Evergreen chuckled but did not stop the two as they left the room.

The lobby was strangely quiet, though all the lights were on. The receptionist was nowhere to be found. They walked to the office door they recalled from the first day and knocked. Seconds ticked by with no response.

"This is the door, right?" Freed asked. Mira nodded. They looked around, but no one was around.

"I'll see if he left a note on the receptionist's desk," Freed suggested. He left Mira in front of the door and rounded the corner. Mira knocked again, her hand on the knob.

"Hello?" She asked. Her wrist reflexively twisted, and she found the door unlocked. The room was empty.

"Freed!" She called. "Its unlocked!" She wasn't sure if he could hear her in the carpeted hallway, but she walked into the room and moved to the desk to take a seat. As she did, the door clicked closed. Mira jumped when she heard her name, turning in the chair.

"Mirajane, thanks for coming down," Vivian said.

"Vi?" Mira asked, "I was just waiting for the director-"

"No, you aren't," Vi smiled. "I called you down." The other girl walked into the room towards the desk, then changed her mind and stood near the windows.

"So why-?" Mira started to say.

"Because I wanted to ask how you scored a private modeling piece with Bla-ke," Vi stated. "She isn't known for playing favorites, so what's your secret?"

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked. "I didn't- oh. How did you know about that? No one was around when she asked us. Unless- it was _you_ I heard come back in?" Vivian stared hard at Mira for a moment, almost as if she needed to weigh her options.

"It's true, I was there. I didn't think anyone saw me though, especially not you- since you were so _into_ your pose. It almost made me believe that rumor security's been talking about: involving you and your _guildmate_." Mira felt her checks go red before she caught Vi's word choice.

"What did you call Laxus?" she asked.

"Your _guildmate_ ," Vi repeated. "You know, since you're all FairyTail wizards. And the only reason a group of wizards would be on set is to catch the guy behind the attacks, right? Was that how you convinced Bla-ke to work with you all? Setting a trap maybe?"

"How did you know they're also in the guild?" Mira asked. "Sure, Evergreen and I were outed during those two shoots, but-"

"I'm not dumb, Mira. If anyone should know not to underestimate a model its you," Vi snapped. "I heard the security guys talking about how they could slack off since they had 'the guys from Fairytail working on it'. And since its common knowledge that's your guild, it made sense they'd be your guild-mates. So seriously, how'd you get Bla-ke to work with you extra? That's the biggest designer label in this issue, so if you have more shots-"

"It wasn't something for the magazine," Mira explained. "She asked for help with a side project- just promotion for her menswear line- and the boys agreed. I had nothing to do with it."

"As if," Vi snarled. "Just so you know, the girl who was attacked before April also got special treatment from one of the designers. So, I'd watch your back." The model stared hard at Mira.

"Is that a threat?" Mira frowned. Vi winced, broke eye contact, and gritted her teeth.

"Of course not."

"Because I can't see why _someone_ would want special attention from a designer if that meant they'd become a target as well," Mira reasoned. She knew Vivian was jealous of her current spotlight, but when the spotlight also meant having a target on her back, she couldn't see why. Vivian waved her off.

"That's just because you're a wizard, I'd be fine," Vi replied. "It would probably be better if the designers gave me the extra shoots, since then I'd be protecting everyone else."

"Why don't you think the attacker wouldn't turn on you?" Mira asked.

"Because he hasn't in the past," Vi shrugged. "Why would he change his tactics now? Besides, you and your team are here. Why haven't you caught him yet? That's why you're _really_ here right?"

Mira was silent.

"Of course you are. Why else would there be _five_ of you?" Vivian asked. "I'm sure the only reason my uncle let you _all_ on set was because he really wants you to sign an exclusive contract. Could you imagine? Mirajane Strauss, Fiore's top model and member of the winning Grand Magic Games wizarding guild working exclusively for his little magazine." Vivian rolled her eyes. "He offered the opportunity to one of the girls last term, and she almost said yes, but in the end she wasn't able to accept. Just like you won't." Mira had a sneaking suspicion that the girl who ended up in the hospital during the last shoot was the girl she was referring to. The Fairytail wizard also knew that all the high-end magazines had their own exclusive models. Even if the contract was only for a year, it gave readers a reason to keep buying the magazine.

"Was your only reason for calling me here was to threaten me?" Mira asked with a frown. "I had no intentions of signing a longer modeling contract with your uncle."

" _Had_?" Vi asked.

"I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed working with the designers and being in front of the camera," Mira explained, lifting her chin with an air of pretentiousness. "Maybe I'll come back to modeling full time." She hoped Vi couldn't see through her lie. The s-class wizard had no intention of leaving the guild she loved to pursue a full time modeling career, but she wanted to know why Vivian was so insistent on her not signing the contract. In the back of her mind she wondered where Freed had vanished to.

"Look Mira, I'm worried about you," Vivian sighed. Her whole demeanor instantly relaxed. No longer did her words hold venom, instead they were carefully controlled. "After what happened to April- and then you almost collapsing on set today, I think you're being targeted too. Why would you sign on to work somewhere that's hazardous to your health like that?" Vi reached out to take Mira's shoulders in her hands but jumped back instantly at the contact.

"OW!" she hissed.

"Are you ok?" Mira asked, suddenly worried. She didn't have time to notice the warmth that grew in her bracelet right away.

"Yeah, I just shocked myself or something," Vivian said shaking her wrists. "Don't worry about it." After a moment, she continued. "You should be more worried about yourself, really."

"Thanks for your concern, but I have it under control now," Mira stated.

"Now?" Vivian asked. After a moment of silence, the other model leaned back against the edge of her uncle's desk, her jaw clenched as she looked Mira up and down. "How did you-?"

"You don't need to worry," Mira said, brushing her comment off. "Besides, the attacker only targets wizards right? You're safe, just like you said."

"Right," Vi replied slowly. "Well, this was fun, but you should really take my word for it that you should be on guard. And I'd rethink signing that contract. Seriously." Vivian stood and walked to the door, flicking the lights off as she left the room and silently storming down the hallway. She left the door open. Mira watched her go.

The whole encounter was too confusing to take in completely. Vivian's arguments and reactions were all over. It was hard to see the girl's full motivations, though Mira could hazard a few guesses. She had a hunch that Vivian was keeping secrets, more then the usual model did. Luckily, she was in the best place to flush them out. She hurried to the back of the desk and started pulling out the drawers, searching. Mira didn't get very far when a large figure filled the doorway. Mira looked up, fearing she'd been caught, cursing her own impatience.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm looking for the modeling profiles. Shut the door and help me dig," she explained. Laxus joined her behind the desk after an initial moment of confusion.

"What do they look like?" He asked. He moved to the file cabinets against the wall.

"They should be pages with our headshots on the top and basic information about us below in case there's an emergency or they need a reference or- found them!" Mira smiled. She pulled out a giant stack of papers and laid them on the desk.

"We need to find Vivian's," Mira explained. Laxus stood beside her as they each flipped through half the stack.

"Why?" Laxus asked.

"I think she might be behind these attacks," Mira admitted. "Its not much to go off, but if she's not the one _directly_ behind it, then she's either directing someone or being used by someone."

"What made you think it was her?" Laxus asked. He came across Mira's profile and was momentarily distracted by her smiling portrait. It was an older picture, obviously taken before they'd all been frozen in time on Tenrou Island and before her sister had returned from what they all had thought was death . Mira did not look much younger, but he could see the uncertainty in her face. Her hair and makeup were flawless as usual, but he saw the girl underneath who was afraid and looking for an outlet. He didn't need to glance sideways to know how different she was today. If this whole modeling mission was anything to go by, Mira was no longer laden by her fears.

"Did you find it?" Mira asked, noticing Laxus stopped moving.

"Uh-" Quickly fanning his remaining profiles, Laxus nodded. "Here."

"Let's see," Mira said as she took the pages. Quickly scanning through the information, she pointed to a note at the bottom. "Look! Mage abilities: Basic transformation, no formal training, no guild association."

"So she's a wizard then," Laxus stated, "doesn't that make her a target?"

"It would, if she wasn't the one behind the attacks," Mira stated. "I know this might sound crazy, but I think her motive is simply jealousy. All the girls who have been attacked are up-and-coming stars who could up-stage her. And just now she threatened me after we talked about signing an exclusive modeling contract. I think she wants that contract and doesn't plan on giving her uncle a choice." Laxus lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You think this girl is ok with almost killing people just to be a better model?" He clarified. Mira nodded. "That's my guess. I just have to figure out _how_ she's doing it now." Mira poured over the profile again. Voices echoed in the hallway.

"Someone's coming," Laxus said. Mira scooped all the papers together and shoved them back into the drawer she found them in. Luckily, the lights in the room were off and the door was closed, but that would only buy them a few seconds. The voices grew louder.

"It sounds like the director," Laxus muttered.

"And Vivian," Mira added. "I'd rather not get caught in here by them." Their conversation grew closer and it was apparent they were headed to the office. While she could probably talk her way out of being in his office with the lights off and the door closed, she wanted to avoid coming up with lies if she could help it. "We have to hide." A quick glance of the room left little hope for not being caught. The space under the door darkened.

"Where?" Laxus couldn't help but laugh. Mira sighed when she realized _he_ seemed ok with being caught.

"Let me grab my glasses and-" came the director's voice right outside the door.

"Under the desk," she hissed. The door nob jiggled as she dove underneath, pulling Laxus with her just in time. The desk was large, but not as big as she wished. In her panic, she incorrectly guessed the size needed for both of them and paid for it now. Laxus barely fit, let alone _with_ her. As long as no one walked behind the desk, they would be fine. Blood racing, Mira tried to focus on calming her breathing and not stare directly into Laxus' face even if it was inches from her own. She quickly realized if they were caught like this it would be one hundred times worse than being caught in the open. She cursed her luck.

The director entered the room, flipped on the light, and moved to the desk. Vivian followed him.

"Why her?" she pouted.

"Vivian, we've talked about this," he scowled. He fumbled on the desk for his glasses case. Mira let out a sigh of relief when she heard him find it. "I can't make the designers pick one model over the other. Outside of giving everyone one label piece as promised in their contracts, I don't pick the lineups." The desk shifted as the director leaned against the edge. Vivian settled into the chair opposite him while Laxus shared an exasperated look with Mira. The two hoped they wouldn't be trapped for two long. Feeling her left arm start to go numb where she leaned into the desk's side, Mira tried to relax her legs without leaning into Laxus more then she already did. The way they crouched, nested together, was anything but comfortable. Laxus debated just giving himself away to spare both of them the embarrassment if they were found like this.

"Look, I don't think you should offer it to her, earlier I found her with one of the designers doing a private shoot. I'm sure an exclusive contract wouldn't stop her from doing it again. It's not-" Vivian stated.

"Stop. I never told any of the designers OR the models they couldn't do extra shoots with each other. We've already done the magazine layouts, so whatever they shot won't be included in this issue. If anything, after hearing that, I'd want her to work for me more now that I know she's been networking with the designers and has a good relationship with them. Its probably something you should be working on if you want to move up in the industry, Vivian," the director chastised.

They heard him stand and move towards the door. Vivian was strangely silent as the lights clicked off. They both left the room, and finally closed the door. Mira let out a sigh of relief. By some miracle, they had not been caught. Laxus grunted as he hit his head on the underside of the desk, trying to get himself out. They struggled together, a tangle of legs and arms until finally they were free. Mira couldn't help but giggle. Eventually, Laxus helped her up and they looked around the dark room.

"We have a motive," Mira stated. "We just need to know how." The blond man nodded. Upstairs they relayed the information to the team. Freed returned just before them with nothing to share. Leaving out the details of their hiding place, Mira explained what they found and then heard. Evergreen nodded.

"So, you think she's behind the illness then?" She asked.

"We know curses can result in Magic Deficiency Disease, but I haven't heard of wizards being able to cause it," Freed stated. His glance at Laxus was quick.

"If she did do it, why isn't she part of a guild?" Bickslow asked. "With that kind of magic, she might even be S-class."

"She wants to be a model," Mira explained, "not a wizard." The team shrugged. None of them could imagine why anyone would choose to be anything other then a full-blown magic user. Mira sighed. "It doesn't matter though, she needs to be stopped. Luckily, I think I have a plan."

"But we've run out of full shooting days," Evergreen said. "When?"

"The director wants me to sign that exclusive modeling contract with him. Until I've signed it, I'm still her target," Mira explained. The group nodded. "We need to verify that its her doing the attacking though and not going through someone else."

"How?"

"Tomorrow the schedule says 'Makeup'," Mira said. "I'm set to go with the first group, and I assume Vivian is as well. When I don't show up, I need you all to tell Vivian that I was feeling sick but rescheduled for later. I'm hoping she'll try and prevent me from shooting at all."

"Hm," Evergreen hummed. "Its rather simple, but it should work."

"Someone should stay with you though, just in case she isn't the only one in on the attacks," Freed stated. "Laxus and I can watch Evergreen-"

"I'll stay with Mira," Laxus interrupted matter-of-factly.

"I think you should go down with them," Mira disagreed. "If Vivian thinks she'll have to face both of us, I don't think she'll bite. You can circle back up once you notice she's taken the bait." Laxus frowned but nodded anyway. They all knew this was truly Mira's mission, so if the plan was solid enough, they would go along with it. He knew Mira could handle a vengeful model as much as the rest of them. She was an S-class wizard after all.

The next morning, Mira was up and ready even though she did not need to be. She hoped that their plan would work, and they could finally finish this mission. Bidding Evergreen and the boys good luck, she watched them head downstairs. All she could now do was wait. She relaxed on the couch, fiddling with the magic-script bracelet.

It took longer then she expected but eventually there was a knock on her door. Mira called out for them to wait, threw a sweater over her shoulders, and moved to open it. She was greeted by Vivian. The young girl looked apologetic, but Mira also noticed a bright youthful glow about her. She wondered if the makeup artists had done something different that morning.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Vivian sighed. "I heard you weren't feeling well-"

"I'm doing better now," Mira explained. "I should be ready to head down soon." Vivian did not react like Mira expected. There was no worried surprise in her eyes, just a genuinely soft smile.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Vivian continued as if she did not hear Mira's words. "Did you want to take a walk before you head to the studio? The sun might help you recover faster."

"Sure," Mira hesitated. If she left the room, the boys wouldn't know where she went if she needed backup. Vivian was acting strange and she was not sure if she liked it, but she also needed to solve this case.

"Did you see the setup for the party later?" Vivian asked as they walked down the stairs to the lobby.

"No" Mira replied. "I didn't know it was set up yet."

"Its gorgeous," Vi smiled. The lobby was empty, not even the receptionist was there to call a greeting. Mira shuddered. Vivian moved like silk beside her, smooth and silent. There was something in the air, or maybe a lack of something, and the s-class wizard struggled to figure out what it was.

"I think I'll let the director know I'll-"

"There's no need," Vivian interrupted. "He's otherwise occupied. You won't be missed." Her words were too smooth, her smile too knowing. Mira missed the next sentence about seeing the beach and the stepped towards the studio, reaching for the door instead. Vivian took her outstretched hand.

"What's wrong, Mira?" She smiled. "Maybe you should sit down." Vivian's hand clamped down on Mira's bracelet and both girls felt a charge run through them. Mira jumped back, wrenching her hand free of Vi's grip as the younger model fell to her knees. Both girls watched the other, catching their breath. The studio door swung open, breaking their stare-down. Laxus stumbled through, barely keeping upright.

"Mira!" He called when he spotted his guild-mate with the other model. "If she touches you-" He crumbled to he floor, hands on his temples.

"Laxus!" Mira called. She turned to Vivian. "Stop! What did you do-?!"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," Vivian laughed. She held out Mira's bracelet, "and without this, you're just as vulnerable as they were."

"How?" Mira started to ask, but she knew then answer. It slid off in Vivian's grip when she pulled away.

"It was a good try," Vivian acknowledged. "I wonder why you didn't think if it sooner though. If all of you had this magic, you might have even stopped me." The bracelet snapped into pieces in her hands.

"Mira, run!" Laxus growled, static building through his clothing and hair. "Go get help!"

"Quiet!" Vivian frowned, directing her attention back to the blond man on the floor as he inched towards them. "I don't know how you can still move, but I'll happily take your extra energy." Before Vivian could reach out and steal the last of Laxus' magic energy, Mira lunged forward and grabbed her hands.

"Don't," She ordered. The s-class wizard's normally cheerful eyes had darkened. Vivian gritted her teeth and turned her attention back to Mira. The unusual calm the model possessed still had Mira on guard but not enough. She felt the familiar throb of a headache, but before she could react, the pain increased tenfold until she felt like her head was caught in a vice. Her knees buckled. Freed from Mira's grip, Vivians hasty grip on her forearm grew stronger, holding it high as Mira sunk down, knelling in pain before her.

"You should have transformed while you had the chance," Vi gloated. Throwing her head back in near ecstasy, the model took Mira's grasping hand in a mockery of comfort between her own, siphoning off her magical energy.

"Now I can say I defeated two of Fairytail's best S-class wizards!" The model burst out laughing. "Well, I could if I was going to tell anyone."

"Why?" Mira shuddered, fighting the weakness that came with the headache and loss of her magical energy. Vivian's grip was strong, but if she could only hold out a little more.

"Without you, I won't have ANYONE in my way." Vi smiled. Her eyes clouded with the magic she absorbed. "With all the magic energy from you and all those dumb models inside, I'll be young and beautiful forever! No one will find them in time to save them, my uncle's magazine will be ruined, and I'll be the sole survivor. Everyone will want the most beautiful model- who suffered so much- to work for them. Think of all the publicity I'll get to share my story of how I survived these crazed attacks that _no one_ could stop." There, that was the reason.

Mira dropped her face and grit her teeth. No one would die today. She barely heard Vivian drone on until a single phrase caught her concentration, spurring the transformation she 'd been holding off on as her backup magic reserves kicked in.

"-they'll wonder how such an unassuming model survived the onslaught when Fiore's strongest guild members fell. But I'll never tell, and I'll just be the dumb model they expect us all to be. Beautiful but stupid-"

Laughter rumbled from Mira's chest, breaking Vivian's tirade.

"I'd normally stop that kind of talk from a fellow model, but you've proven yourself right." Vi shouted out in panic and dropped the clawed hand she found within her grasp. She shook her hands as if burned.

"What? This energy is different, its so heavy." She closed her eyes and put a hand to her face, "how?" Vi looked horrified as Mira rose to her feet in her Satan Soul take-over.

"You shouldn't have any magic energy left to use your powers," Vivian reasoned. "No, no!"

"You said it yourself," Mira mocked. She rose into the air, just enough to float over the floor, towering over Vivian as the model backed herself into a wall. "I'm part of Fiores' strongest guild. Why would I be weak enough to let you win?" Vivian stared up at her in fear. Any random passerby looking into the lobby would see what appeared to be an evil demon threatening a beautiful angel. The truth was not far off, but not as it appeared.

In the back of her mind, Mira wondered if Vivian even knew how to use the magic she had stolen to attack. The FairyTail wizard's ability allowed her to keep her wits and strategize without the bloodlust overpowering her. It was a good thing control came as second nature, since even with Vivian's crimes, Mira knew the girl would not fight back the way her usual targets would. It would be a slaughter. The thought was almost enough to break Mira's hold on her takeover. She had no intention of hurting the jealous model, but Vivian didn't need to know that.

Electricity leapt from her claws, building from one of Mira's attacks that she had no plan to actually use. Vivian's flawless face, made even more perfect with the flush of stolen magical energy, whitened. She clutched her hands to her chest and Mira raised an eyebrow at the blackened fingertips on her right hand. She let the sparks jump erratically across her scaled forearms as a not-so-veiled threat.

"You will return what you stole, willingly," Mira stated, "or I'll be forced to take it from you." Vivian's fearful eyes ran with tears as she watched the lightning arc down Mira's body. There was no doubt the girl could imagine what a single spark would feel lie.

"Now," Mira ordered. Her word elicited a quick nod from Vivian, and the demon took a step back to allow her room. Vivian stumbled to were Laxus lay, still conscious but not for long.

"If any of them die-"

"I know!" Vivian cried as she touched Laxus' head. "They won't." After a few tense seconds, the blond man opened his eyes. Seeing Vivian so close, his hand grabbed at her neck to stop her, but Mira caught him.

"Stop," the word was said without emotion and both Laxus and Vi unconsciously shivered. The young model withdrew her hands and choked back a sob. Mira's demonic aura had more of an effect on her then the mage had realized. If only all her enemies were this frightened by her weakest takeover form.

"The others are still in the studio," Laxus said after a moment. He sat up slowly, leaning against the desk for support.

"Let's go," Mira stated. She floated behind Vi as the girl stumbled down the long corridor into the studio. It wasn't necessary she fly, but she wanted Vi to see the difference in their power as clearly as possible. The area looked untouched expect for the fallen people scattered about. Vi moved to her uncle first, but Mira stopped her.

"Revive my guild-mates," she ordered. Her takeover did not allow her to feel the guilt of the selfish sounding order. The S-class wizard knew she could not hold her transformation as long as she'd need to. She needed the backup, even as weakened as they'd be.

She watched as Vivian revived first Freed, then Evergreen, and the finally Bickslow before trying to go back to her uncle.

"Now the models," Mira directed.

"But what if I run out of magic?" Vi asked, sending a fearful glance his way.

"He goes last," she repeated.

"But-"

"Then don't run out," Mira stated, deadly serious. She watched the model gulp and wipe a fresh batch of tears from her eyes before she moved to start on the other girls.

"Mira," Freed mumbled. "Is Laxus?" Wings and tail vanished as Mira released her magic. She hoped she didn't look as fragile as she felt.

"He's in the lobby. He's recovering."

"What happened?" Bickslow stuttered. "Mira, did you?"

"Its alright," Mira smiled. "Vivian's behind the attacks, she's fixing what she did. Everyone is going to be alright." Her vision blurred for a moment and Mira was forced to steady herself with a hand on Freed's shoulder.

"We need to get the town's patrolmen here to arrest her. She still just a civilian, even if she did all this with magic-" Mira hesitated, feeling faint again. "Before she finishes-"

"Mira," Freed said, steadying her shoulders as her head tipped. The adrenaline from demon form had supported her before, but now her energy faded. The girls came to, voices echoing around the room. Mira smiled, and let her eyes close for what felt like just a moment. The blackness swallowed her.

.

When she woke, the fresh air and sunshine from the open window threw her for a loop. Mira sat up, fighting the instant nausea that lingered from the long-gone headache. She spotted her guild-mate in a chair in the corner, dozing. His large frame dwarfed the tiny seat.

"Mira, you're up. Thank goodness!" Freed's voice echoed from the door frame on the other side of the room.

"Welcome back," Bickslow joked.

"How long was I sleeping?" Mira asked, readjusting her pillow to lean against the headboard of the hospital bed. Evergreen perched at the foot of bed while the two boys crowded around the side.

"Three days," Evergreen explained. She shot a conspiring look at Mira and continued. "If only someone had taken my advice about waking a sleeping princess, then you might have been awake for the wrap party last night." Mira blushed and followed her guildmate's eyes to the blond in the chair. As if he knew they teased him, he opened both eyes.

"The dragon wakes to the maiden's voice," Evergreen laughed. She explained, "he's been asleep almost as much as you were. He told us he'd keep watch, but every time we'd come by he'd be snoring in the corner. I can't believe he didn't wake you sooner." Laxus shot Evergreen a look.

"Was everyone-?" Mira started to ask. "Did Vivian-?"

"We got the patrol to the studio just as she revived the director. Though she wasn't going anywhere after that," Freed said.

"You'd never think it was her either," Bickslow stated. "She had dark circles under her eyes and was pale as a ghost."

"She didn't know how to control the energy she gave back," Mira mused. "She probably ran out and had to give him some of her own."

"Well, she was arrested and the magical council has been informed. Everyone else was taken here to recovered. They were released just in time to hold a belated party last night," Freed explained.

"Good, I'm glad they're all ok," Mira smiled.

"The director spoke to me at the party. He wanted to offer you another modeling gig. Triple the salary too," Freed added.

"I told him I wasn't-"

"So did we," Evergreen smiled. "Don't worry, we took care of it. Because if you left us to be full time model now, it might give Lucy the wrong idea. You know we'd never hear the end of that!"

Mira could only laugh with them as the teased their other guildmates. As exhausted as she was, Mira was overjoyed that the other models were safe, and they'd completed the mission without casualty. Modeling was fun, but she looked forward to returning to the rowdy guildhall once more.

.

End

* * *

And that's it :)

Sorry this last chapter took FOREVER to update. To be honest, I've been struggling with my motivation to write this last bit because I wasn't quite sure how it should go, but I finally bit the bullet and just went with it.

Thank you for sticking with my story till the end! I appreciate all of you so much and hope you enjoyed it! ^-^


End file.
